Fan Mail and Dare zone
by Joyce1237
Summary: Hey May and Drew are here to do your dares and questions. So let's rock! Thank you everyone for all your awesome reviewS, you guys ROCK!
1. Welcome

**Hey there May, Drew and I are here to answer your dares and questions.**

**Drew: Hey there**

**May: Hello peoples!**

**Drew: Peoples isn't a word stupid.**

**May: So what if it isn't. You got a problem with the way I talk?**

**Drew: As a matter a fact I do.**

**May: Any other complaints before I bash your face in?**

**Drew: Yes I do. First off what kind of name is May? That's a month for crying out loud!**

**May: And yours is past tense for draw so don't you get started on name insults!**

**Me: You two can be so stupid sometimes.**

**May and Drew: Hey we are not!**

**Me: Awwwww how cute they talk at the same time. Now for my mail I have a few things.**

**No naked requests.**

**Please try to keep them brief (like 8 sentences).**

**Not all dares will be done if they contain things too perverted. (Humping, groping, stripping, spanking, ECT….)**

**Me: I didn't say this last time so that's why the first set doesn't all apply to those (Sorry for that). Oh and the reviews are copied and pasted so the incorrect spelling on them isn't my fault.**

**Drew: Now she gets smart.**

**Me: what did you say grass head! beats Drew with mallet of doom**

**May: sweat drops Please send in your mail. 6 will be required for each post except for the first one.**

**Me: while pounding Drew Have a nice day. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there I had to re-make this cause Fanfiction deleted it. So let the craziness begin.

**Well, to be the first reviewer (hopefully) for your story hmm. . .**

May whats you favorite color. Is it green huh? huh? AND  
Drew do you like red? If you don't I dare you to tell May to her face! Oh  
yeah um and May, I dare you to wear Misty's Kanto Out fit and act like her too  
and Drew I dare you to do the same thing but to Ash! Anywyas I hope this story  
turns out to be as good as you hoped.  
P.S. Remember I SELAWRITER was your FIRST reviewer. lolz just kidding :)

**Sealwriter**

**May: My favorite color would have to be red.**

**Drew: Personally I prefer pink.**

**Me: Drew are you gay?**

**Drew: No I just like it. Gets in May's face I don't like the color red; it reminds me of your ugly face.**

**May: takes out hammer Wanna repeat that again grass head!**

**Drew: backs away from bipolar weirdo**

**Me: Now for the next part of the dare. May put on Misty's outfit.**

**May: I don't want to wear that it reeks of fish pee!**

**Drew: How do you know what that smells like?**

**May: I've done some things I'm not proud of.**

**Me: Go change now! Gives May the outfit**

**May: Fine, fine walks into closet to change.**

**Me: Now it's you turn grass head. shoves drew in a closet with Ash's outfit**

8 minutes later

**May: Hey I'm Misty Waterflower and I think tentacrool are beautiful! **

**Me: Misty is going to kill you.**

**Drew: I think by just wearing this, my IQ went down 15.**

**Me: True so sadly true.**

**Drew: Hi I'm Ash Ketchup and I want to be a pokemon master!**

**Me: His name is Ash Ketchum.**

**Drew: flicks hair I know.**

**May: Drew don't be so mean!**

**Drew: turns around and sees May in booty shorts and gets a nosebleed**

**Me: Drew wipe your nose and change back into your normal cloths, same for you too May. Next mail:**

**hm... lets se**

DRew: do you think may is hot? and if you do yell it out louud !

May: did you think drew was hott in a swimsuit in one of the pokemon  
epidodes? and if you did you have to put on a swimsuit and model in front of  
everyone:

**skittleysweet**

**Drew: blushing really bad and still wiping nosebleed Well I've seen worse.**

**Me: That's probably the most you're going to get out of grass head. So May what did you think of Drew the episode: Spontaneous combusken?**

**May: point's fingers together nervously Well…….um…….he…..kinda looked…..sorta a little…… bit….whispering hot.**

**Me: well since she admitted it she has to put on a bikini and model it.**

**May: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes we have to do what the reviewers say.**

**May: walks off to the closet to change again**

5 minutes

**May: Well what do you guys think? strikes a pose in her pink and red bikini.**

**Drew: Turns around and gets another nosebleed Ummm….well…..I'm just gonna go to the restroom.**

**Me: We need a blood mop in here stat!**

**May: Did I do something wrong?**

**Me: No May just go change back again while I read the next review.**

**Hey I'm Erika and my friend!My friend would rather be addressed as  
PrettySkitty. PrettySkitty:May u luv Skitty right? Well I luv them 2!In fact i  
luv all your pokemon.Oh and Drew I luv all your pokemon as well except  
Butterfree,they creep me out.I am afraid of bugs,even butterflies!But since  
their pokemon,only specific ones creep me out. Erika:you talk,i mean type too  
much.Anyways...here are my outrageous dares 4 drew!I dare u 2 wear cherry  
flavored lip gloss,and i dare u 2 wear a pink satin dress,and pink high  
heels.that's all 4 drew!boring i know but he'll look so funny!4 May i dare u  
to take brendan somewhere busy. then kick him in the shin,after that i want u  
2 pull his pants down,and slap him on the butt till he starts crying!) i hate  
brendan and he deserves it. PrettySkitty:boring! Erika:like as if u could do  
better. PrettySkitty:Read me.Drew I dare u 2 run through Jubilife City naked  
yelling"i am an idiot,and luv may the coordinator!",and 4 u 2 jump down a  
cliff in2 a pool of Sharpedo,and 4 u 2 kiss Gary on the lips,and last but not  
least i dare u 2 kiss may on the lips.Sorry May...and drew i have nothing  
against u 2 it's just so fun 2 torcher u 2!May i dare u 2 kiss misty on the  
lips 4 about 5 minutes in front of ash.u may tell them it's a dare,i don't  
want u 2 lose ur friends cause of me.1 more dare 4 u,i dare u 2 kick harley  
the gay freak on the butt and use blaziken 2 send him on2 mirage island.I know  
it's no dare,it's heaven. I just want him 2 suffer.And 2 bad Drew,1 more dare  
than may won't kill u!I mean 2 more dares tham may won't kill u,or will  
it...(mysterious music)The Harley 1 wasn't a dare,but may I still want u 2 do  
it.  
Joyce1237 make sure u type excactly what we typed.Don't even think about not  
putting these dares on!When we checked we were the first people 2 put a review  
on.**

**Erika**

**Me: Wow that is long. Well let's get started.**

**May: Yes I love skitty it's so adorable. Thanks for the compliment on my pokemon. **

**Drew: comes out of bathroom and sits next to May on couch Thanks for the compliment on mine too. And hey Buterfree are awesome not creepy!**

**Me: Everyone is entitled to their own opinion Grass head. Now go put on the lip gloss, dress, and high heels. **

**Drew: I'm not GAY that's Harley's thing!**

**May: Just put it on!**

**Drew: Fine takes out a dress, shoes, and lip-gloss from his hammer space.**

**Me: Why do you have all of that with you?**

**Drew: Some things are better left un-said.**

**Me: OK……… well while Drew changes lets continue with the dare.**

**May: I'll take Brendan to the plaza and kick him in the shin but there is no way I am touching his butt!**

**Me: Fine just go! Now lets turn to the video to see how May dose.**

**Brendan: Hey May thanks for asking me out on a date.**

**May: Well do you know the right way to finish a date?**

**Brendan: blushing Yeah I do.**

**May:smiles innocently Now close you're eyes.**

**Brendan: closes eyes**

**May: kicks him in the shin Sorry Brendan but your not my type! runs back to the studio.**

**Me: Ouch that had to hurt. Now let's see how Grass Head is doing.**

**Drew: comes out of closet blushing madly while muttering curses I am so gonna get Erika for this.**

**Me: Stop fussing so much and model your dress.**

**May: comes in through door Hey guys I kicked him in the shin….. And Drew what the French toast are you wearing?!**

**Me: Look how the satin accentuates his girly figure perfectly and how the lip gloss adds a new vigor to his lips as he stunning heels bring it all together!**

**Drew: Why do you reviewers hate me so?**

**May: Don't worry Drew I still think you're straight.**

**Drew: Thanks May.**

**May and Drew: blushing and looking at the floor.**

**Me: Ok Drew unless you want to stay in that dress I suggest you go change so we can continue with the mail/dare. Ummm sorry to say but I don't really like to expose my coworkers personal self's so all naked requests will be denied.**

**May and Drew: Thank you **

**Me: But as for Drew getting hurt I say right on!**

**Drew: That's messed up in so many ways.**

**Me: I know. Now bring in the tank of sherpedo. Two random people bring in gigantic tank full of sherpedo.**

**Drew: I think I'm going to be sick.**

**May: Hey Drew.**

**Drew: Yeah may turns around to face her8**

**May: leans in and kisses him on the cheek be careful.**

**Me: Awwwwwwwww how sweet. Now everyone lets count down for the jump.**

**Drew: climbs ladder and get on the diving board. Can we start from 100 please.**

**Me: NO! 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO! has guy push Drew inside**

**Drew: Oh my dear gosh #! this is so $# painful! Holy $#!. You will hear from my $#! Lawyer after this $#!**

**Me: I know it hurts but no need for such foul language.**

**Drew: Gets out of water and collapses on the floor while giving me the finger**

**May: That was weird.**

**Me: Weird is an understatement my friend. Again I apologize but I don't support girl x girl or boy x boy in my fics. So the whole kissing thing is non void. As for Harley the gay weirdo I say right on! May please bring out blaziken.**

**May: Blaziken take the stage! twirls and throws his Pokeball releasing him.**

**Blaziken: Blaze!**

**Random Guy # 1 : I got the cross dresser you wanted.**

**Harley: Hey I am no cross dresser and get your filthy hands off of me.**

**Random guy # 1 : With pleasure you smell like a dumpster. drops Harley on the floor and leaves**

**Me: May if you would please do the honors.**

**May: With pleasure. Blaziken, blast Harley off team rocket style with a mega kick!**

**Blaziken: Blaaaaaze! (Here it comes)**

**Harley: Looks like I'm blasting off for the first time! disappears as a little star in the sky**

**Me: Great job blaziken but now there's a gay sized hole in my roof.**

**May: Ooops sorry about that Joyce. Hey Drew's waking up.**

**Drew: What did I miss? gets up and gets back on the couch as May recalls blaziken**

**May: Not much, just Harley being blasted off team rocket style.sits on couch next to him**

**Me: Now that were back on track it's time for the last part of the dare. May and Drew you guys you have to kiss.**

**May and Drew: Are you serious!?**

**Me: Yep now start and get it over with.**

**May and Drew: they both blush as they lean in and their lips touch but only like for 5 seconds**

**Me: That wasn't so hard now was it? not waiting for an answer Of course it wasn't.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here's the first review of Fan mail and Dare zone chapter 2 Oh and thoughts are italics. And I still don't own Pokemon and I never will. Enjoy **

This is very good. I have a questoin for Drew. What was your first pokemon? I  
have some dares as well. Drew has 2 dares. Here they are. I dare you to fight  
May in a regular pokemon battle. I also dare you to cut a piece of your hair.  
I only have one for May. I dare you to eat at least 2 tons of sweets on your  
own. Thats all I have. I might give more dares later. See ya!

bowser monster

**Me: I'm so happy peoples like my thingy! Thanks for all the favoriting and reviews. **

**Drew: Who wouldn't review --flicks hair-- I'm here.**

**May: You can be so full of your self. Now hurry up and answer your question Grass Head!**

**Drew: Well Roselia was my first pokemon.**

**Me: And to save time we'll do the dares then the battle. –- Hands Drew scissors --- Now cut your hair.**

**Drew: No way am I cutting my beautiful hair. -– Tries to run –- **

**May: -- catches Drew --- I got him Joyce now cut his hair while I hold him down!**

**Drew: This is abuse of my personal space!**

**Me: Cry me a river. –- Takes scissors from Drew--- Now hold still.**

**Scissors: snip snip cut snip cut cut snip snip cut snip cut chop snip chop cut!**

**Drew: Noooooooooooo My beautiful green hair!**

**Me: Don't be such a baby we only cut off 1 inch and a half in the back.**

**May: -- Grabs hair and puts it in a bag –- I'm selling this on Fan-bay to Drew's crazed fan girls.**

**Me: Not before you eat 2 tons of sweets. Oh and Erika I apologize I forgot to make Drew kick me in the shin.**

**Drew: --Kicks me in the shin really hard -- Ha! In your face you stupid authoress. **

**Me: You son of a CENSORED! –-Holding and rubbing shin due to great pain---. Bring in the truck!**

**Truck guy: Here you go Joyce 2 tons of pocky, cup cakes, tarts, muffins, doughnuts and anything else that will go straight to your hips.**

**May: --stars in eyes and drooling-- Being a good little girl has finally paid off! – Dives into ocean of sweets and starts eating anime style.---**

**Drew: - -Sweat drops-- That is way freaky.**

**Me: - - Trying to sweat drop but can't due to the fact that I'm not anime -- Inhuman is more like it.**

18 minutes later

**May: I can't feel my stomach.**

**Drew: Then maybe you shouldn't have eaten so fast. – whispering—Snorlax.**

**Me: That's enough out of both of you. So now it's time for the pokemon battle!**

**May: I can't move, how do you expect me to have a battle?**

**Me: Cause if you don't get up Harley's going to come take care of you. –Smiles evilly- until you get better.**

**May: --Jumps off of couch at hearing Harley in the sentence.—I'm all better lets go!**

**Drew: **_**Well that was fast.**_

**Me: Then let's get busy!**

**May: Beautifly take the stage!**

**Drew: Masquerain go!**

**Masquerain: Masss mass !**

**Beautifly: Beeeautiflyyyyy**

**Drew: -flicks hair- Lady's first May.**

**May: Beautifly, silverwind!**

**Drew: Masquerain dodge and use water pulse!**

**Battle Detail: With water pulse being a wide range attack Beautifly got hit but easily shook it off.**

**May: Way to go! Now give him a taste of your attract!**

**Battle Detail: Pink hearts flew out and surrounded Masquerain until they collided with him. The eyeball pokemon soon had a faint blush on its face as hearts appeared in his eyes.**

**Drew: Masquerain what's wrong with you?**

**May: --winked at drew and smiled sweetly-- Pokemon are like their trainers I say.**

**Me: Isn't this cute Masquerain has fallen in love with May's Beautifly. --smiles slyly—Maybe their trainers should do the same.**

**May and Drew: Shut-up Joyce!**

**Me: How cute their talking at the same time but now back to the battle.**

**May: Now Beautifly finish it off with your strongest silver wind!**

**Drew: Masquerain No!**

**Battle Detail: The silverwind hit the love sick pokemon and it fainted.**

**Me: Our battle winner is May!**

**Drew: --recalls Masquerain— you did a great job.**

**May: -- recalls Beautifly—you did excellent.**

**Me: Let's all go back to the couch and read the next mail.**

Erika:we're back!  
PrettySkitty:I'm back!  
Erika:Idiot,I said we're back!  
PrettySkitty:Who cares?  
Erika:I do!  
PrettySkitty:(ignoring Erika)Anyways I don't like Butterfree so deal with  
it!U don't see Ash complaining or whining about it,since of course he used 2  
have a Butterfree.(if u didn't know ash had a Butterfree,then wow you're  
stupid.)You're welcome May and Moss-head.Moss-head.I have 4 dares 4  
u!First,Idare u 2 yell in a busy city,"I luv pink!".Next,I dare u 2 dye your  
hair light blue.Then,I dare u 2 jump into a pool of crazy Octillery.Last but  
not least,Idarew u 2 kick 4 crazy fangirls in the shin.Heaven,I know...I'm so  
generous!  
Erika:May I dare u 2 cut your hair like Dawn's.Then,Idare u 2 dye your hair  
midnight blue,like Dawn's.Then,dress up like her.After,that yell,"I'm Dawn,and  
I'm crazy!".  
PrettySkitty:Boring..  
Erika:I know.  
Erika/PrettySkitty:UPDATE SOON!

**Me: Thanks for making it shorter. . Now Drew go yell "I love pink"**

**Drew: Just because I like that color doesn't mean I'm going to shout it to the world.**

**Me: Go do it or I'll get Harley in here.**

**Drew: Fine, fine I'm going just turn on the cameras. – Walks out studio-**

**May: --turns on the TV—this is going to be good.**

**Drew: **_**Why do people hate me so?**_** Hey world I'm drew and I love the color pink!**

**Random people who walk by: The hot ones are always the gay ones.**

**Drew: I am not CENSORD gay!**

**-------- At the studio ---------**

**May and Me: OMG!**

**May: That is way too funny.**

**Me: Good thing we have it on tape. But now you have to cosplay as Dawn (Hikari)**

**May: Fine – Walks off to bathroom to dye hair and change ---**

**Drew: -- Walks in and sits on the floor—I hate you so much.**

**Me: I love you too. Now go dye your hair light blue.**

**Drew: Whatever. – goes into the other bathroom—**

**Me: I wanna say thanks for all of the support it's really pushed me to do my best so thanks to everyone. **

**Drew: Shut up. – Sits on the couch pouting – **

**Me: It looks very nice. But now I can't call you Grass head.**

**Drew: Then something good came out of this.**

**May: --walks out of restroom- Not quiet my friend.**

**Drew: Turns around and sees May in dawn's SHORT dress/skirt. **_**Dang she looks hot. Bad Drew doesn't think like that!**_

**May: **_**Drew is starring at me again. Quick look away from him.**_

**Me: Now you have to say it.**

**May: Hi I'm Dawn and I'm a loopy nut job!**

**Drew: Got that right.**

**May: -- pounds Drew with misty mallet then goes off to change back.—**

**Me: You really need to stop doing that before you get a concussion. **

**Drew: But it's fun to get her mad.**

**Me: Don't come to me when you need a ride to the hospital.**

**May: --comes out of bathroom and sits on couch next to Drew—But you can't drive yet.**

**Me: Details shmeetails. Now let's bring in the tub/pool of crazy octillery!**

**Drew: There's no way you are getting me into a tank of octillery.**

**May: Well actually she can.**

**Drew: Thanks a lot May.**

**Random guy # 1: - Grab's Drew and forces him into the tank – **

**Octillery: Eww it's that gay guy from the plaza.**

**Drew; I am not CENSORED gay!**

**Octillery: Oh in that case. – Jump on Drew and they get him all inky while they dog pile him –**

**Me: O.k. I think the octillery have suffered enough.**

**Random guy # 1,789: - Pulls drew out while the other random guys take the tank away --.**

**Me: how do you feel Drew?**

**Drew: - In a little ball on the floor --. So many octillery.**

**Me: Now that Drew's scarred for life it's time to continue. Bring in the fan girls.**

**FG's: OMG it's the Drew!**

**May: - Growling at the girls while digging her nails into my couch--. Just hurry up and finish the dare.**

**Drew: -- Now out of semi coma—Walks over to fan girls and kicks each of them in the shin.**

**FG's: OMG the Drew just touched us. Now were like bigger weirdo stalker people with no lives.**

**Random Guy # 2: -- Pushes the girls outside before May kills them. –**

**Me: Now onto the next one**

Ok, I kinda got the idea fromone of the reviews in this chap, but May: Dress  
up as Drew and act EXACTLY like him  
Drew: Dress up as May and act exactley like her  
both:jump off a cliff and see who lives :) jking

L.lucario

**Me: Well lets get started shall we. May go into the bathroom there should be a Drew outfit but for girls.**

**May: Fine. – Walks into restroom –**

**Me: now Drew there should be a May outfit in the other restroom but I don't see how we could make it in boy cloths so its still gily-ish. **

**Drew: That's screwed. – Walks in to the other restroom –**

--------- 6 minutes ---------

**May: Hey I'm Drew and I flick my hair cause I think it makes me look sexy.**

**Drew: Hi I'm May and I wanna be top coordinator even though I have no talent.**

**Me: Do you guys see the review it says EXACTLEY! Now start acting like each other or I'm calling Harley. **

**May and Drew: Fine just don't bring in the lesbo.**

**May: Yo!**

**Drew: Hello Drew.**

**May: I trust you caught our performance that was some true art.**

**Drew: What do you want did you just come back here to brag?**

**May: No as a great coordinator I came here t cheer you on. See I at least want you to make it to the preliminary round.**

**Drew: Oh yeah then just watch me oh great one!**

**Me: Excellent job you two. If any of you readers/reviewers can tell me what episodes that from you get an invisible cookie. Now while you two get changed I'll read the next one. And you two are so lucky the were kidding about the whole jump off the cliff thing or I would have made you do it.**

**May and Drew: - walk off to their respective restrooms to change --.**

**Me: Next!**

Hola! I love Q&A things.

May-

1. If you were drowning, who would you want to save you? Drew, Brendan, or a  
random person you don't know?

2. I dare you to sing One in a Million by Hannah Montana in front of an  
audience including Drew.

Drew-

1. Did you get a Masqurain knowing that they can breed with Beautifly like  
the one May has?

2. I dare you to do the chicken dance

Both-

1. Kiss while bungee jumping off a cliff.

2. Wear each other's clothes.

I'll be back! BUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lunarshade29

**May and drew: - Come back and sit on the couch --.**

**May: I would rather have Drew save me than the other two. And I'll sing the song after drew dose his question to save time.**

**Drew: Well I actually didn't know that until my Masquerain got a crush on May's Beautifly so sorry no.**

**Me: Sure. Now start the chicken dance music. – music comes from no where--.**

**Drew: - opens and closes hands like mouths, puts his hands in his pits and make wings and flaps them, and lastly waddle down and stands up and claps hands 3 times. ( He repeats the process 10 times till the song ends.)**

**May: That was…… disturbing.**

**Me: For you and me both.**

**Drew: I feel so retarded.**

**Me: poor drew. Now it's time to have may sing one in a million.**

**Detail: A ginormous crowd comes in and The are turns in to a stage as The song starts to play.**

**How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true**

May: Blushing as she notices Drew smiling at her****

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

**May: Takes a deep breath as she faces the audience.**

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

May: Smiles as she thinks about drew****

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

May: her nervousness goes away and she's having fun.  
**  
They say that good things take time (whooooo)  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)**

May: waving to the crowd.

**All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one**

I said pinch me   
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time(whea)  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Oh oh whoa yea yea)

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh, oh)

You're one in a million

Yeah

One in a million

Yeah  
**  
****You're one in a million**

oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah

oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah

**Crowd: Way to go may, We love you. You rock, Your awesome, encore , encore, encore!**

**Detail: may bowed as the crowd all left and the stage turned back in to the couches.**

**Drew: That was a great performance May.**

**Drew: thanks drew but the lyrics were a little off though.**

**Me: I got them from a website. Sorry if their not all right. But I think most of it is. Oh and since they were just in each others cloths, I think it might be kinda weird to do it again. But if you really want it to happen again Lunarshade29 just PT me so I can have them do it at the beginning of the 3****rd **** chapter. Now lets go to the golden bridge so you can bungee jump.**

**May and Drew: - sarcastically – Yeah let's go jump off of a bridge.**

**Me: -Ignoring sarcasm – That's the spirit. Now I'm going to magically teleport ourselves to the bridge.**

---------- a big puff of smoke later ---------

**Me: Here we are the golden bridge in San Francisco!**

**May and Drew: - Look over the edge while being strapped up—OMF Gosh!**

**Me: Are you guys ready?**

**May and Drew : No **

**Me: Too bad – has random guy # 6,896,436 push them over the edge--.**

**Me: Lets go to our camera to see the two kiss. – turns on the cameras --- Hey their not kissing! You two better kiss or I'm cutting the cords.**

**May and drew: - They lean in towards each other as their lips touch for 10 seconds.**

**Me and everyone else on the bridge that stopped to see what was happening: Awwwwwwwwww how cute!**

----------- another puff of smoke later -----------

**Me: Wasn't that fun?**

**May: - Not answering because she's still embarrassed--.**

**Drew: - Not answering because he's still embarrassed--. **

**Me: now onto review number 5**

Well this is for May I don't have any for DrewMay do you keep the roses drew gives you?Did you ever have a boyfriend before and if yes who was it?Lastly the Dare: I dare you to kiss Harley. (I'll leave it to the authoress  
to where/how.)I might be back (or not ) Update soon :3

xXpokeloverXx

**Me: Wow drew there's some one out there who doesn't enjoy seeing you suffer.**

**Drew: Thank you xXpokeloverXx**

**Me: But come on may time to answer the questions.**

**May: Well I do keep the roses actually. I send them home and my mom has them in a vase.**

**Drew: - Sitting there shocked at the fact May kept the roses--.**

**May: -Blushing badly and pointing fingers together--. Well I did kina sorta date Brendan for a little while.**

**Drew: **_**Brendan must die!**_

**May: And there is no way I'm kissing Harley!**

**Me: Oh yes you are.**

**Harley: - Walks into the studio and sits next to May.—Come on May we all know you love me.**

**May: Yeah to death!**

**Me: - Grab May and hold her still.—Come on May you don't Harley to feel sad?**

**May: Yes I …**

**Me: - I pushed May into Harley so she ended up kissing him on the mouth.**

**Harley: I knew you loved me! – Walks out swaying his hips.—**

**May: I think I'm going to puke. – Runs to the restroom.—**

**Drew: For once that wasn't me. I'm so happy.**

**Me: Hey reviewers in chapter 3 feel free to make Drew suffer.**

**Drew: I hate you. – goes off to check on May.--**

**Me: -Ignoring Drew.—Time for the last mailing of chapter 2.**

May, I dare you to write a list of 10 (good) things about Drew,  
Drew, you do the same thing to May, than compare it, do it secretly!. And if they have at least 3 of the same thing, they go on a date! oh and during the Date, Branden will be there to watch Drew kiss May goodnight or something. LOL, good luck with ur show!

xxDrewxXxMay4ever

**Me: That's a good one. I'll make sure they don't see it so they won't know about the date if they have the same things.**

**Detail: May and Drew come back over and I hand them a pen and a piece of paper each.**

**Me: Know you two have to make a list of 10 good things you like about each other.**

**Drew: And there's no catch to this ?**

**Me: Drew you have my word. – Crosses fingers behind my back.—**

-------------- 4 minutes later -------------

**Me: Now let's take a look at these lists. May's says funny, loyal, caring, protective, arrogant, annoying, self centered, jerk, kind, and sweet. May the list is supposed to be good things only!**

**May: Well I ran out of them.**

**Me: Oh well now onto Drew's list. It says your bright ( not in the smart way) , caring, slow, creative, determined, sweet, funny, anorexic, stupid, and cute.**

**May: You did not just call me slow?! But thanks for the other things.**

**Drew: No problem. And I know you did not call me annoying!?**

**Me: To answer your questions yes she called you annoying and yes he called you slow. Now its time for your date!**

**May and Drew: WTF!**

**Drew: You said no strings attached!**

**Me: Well I lied. Thats the reason I didn't let you see the review. It said if you had at least three things the same you had to go on a date. You guys both wrote funny, caring, and sweet. So now you have to go on a date.**

**May: **_**I can't believe I'm going on a date with Drew! I think my hearts is going to explode.**_

**Drew: May Earth to May are you in there?**

**May: Sorry Drew I must have zoned out.**

**Drew: **_**She is so cute when she's like that.**_

**Me: And because xxDrewxXxMay4ever is so smart she made reservations at The Olive garden for you two.**

**May: I love that place! **

**Drew: That place is so below me.**

**Me: I'm gonna put you below my foot if you don't shut-up. Now there are some change of clothes for you guys in the bathrooms.**

**May: How do you have all of this ready?**

**Me: Hello – flicks hair—I'm awesome. Now I know why drew flicks his hair. Its so dang fun.**

**May and Drew: Awkward. – They walk off to go change ---.**

**Me: Oh and k I already got six reviews by the time you reviewed but yours will be the first one when I post chapter 3. Sorry about that.**

-------- 10 minutes later ------------

**Me: Here comes Drew now in a stunning black tux with a light green tie, black dress shoes, and a red rose in his left breast pocket. Man if you weren't May's property I would so date you.**

**Drew: Ughh thanks, I think?**

**Me: And here comes his lovely date May Maple. May is styling a beautiful white sleeveless dress with a large red satin ribbon that ties cutely in the back. ( I'll put the pic of the dress in my profile but imagine the pink as red ) Accompanied by a pair of red sandal heels.**

**May: What do you think Drew?**

**Drew: - Blushing – You look great May.**

**May: --Smiling-- Thanks Drew, you don't look bad yourself. **

**Me: Now isn't that cute? Now you too better hurry up before you miss your reservation. – I push them out the door and close it.—Good thing Drew's rose has a miniature digital camera/camcorder inside it. Now lets direct our attention to the screen to watch the love birds first date.**

---------- Olive garden May and Drew's table -------------

**May: I'm having a pretty good time Drew.**

**Drew: Same here May.**

**Waiter: Here is the Fettuccine Alfredo for the young lady and the ****Steak Toscano for the young man. ( These are actual foods from he Olive garden Menu that I found on the site.) Please enjoy your meal. – Walks off to the kitchen--.**

**May: This looks great !**

**Drew: It looks O.K**

**Detail: The two ate their meal stealing glances at each other every now and then. **

**Drew: Hey May wanna try a piece of my steak ? **

**May: -- Swallows the pasta in her mouth and wipes her mouth with her napkin--. Sure.**

**Drew: -- Stabs a piece he hasn't bit off of yet and points the fork in May's direction. But instead of him handing her the fork he feeds it to her.—**

**May: Mmmmm Your right that was good. – She opens her eyes to see Drew looking down and thinks he must want some of hers buts to shy to ask. She twirls some of her alfredo on her fork until it stays on-. Hey Drew do you want some?**

**Drew: Sure why not.**

**May: --- I move the fork towards him until its in his mouths reach as he eats it off---. Well what do you think of it?**

**Drew: Really good.**

**May: Told you so.**

**Random guy #5 : See May told me to have you save her from Drew and his boringness once they go outside. **

**Brendan: Thanks for telling me. – He hides outside behind a menu as he sits at an umbrella table.**

**Detail: The rest of the night went smoothly and we paid the bill of $27.90 and walked outside.**

**May: Well I guess I'll see you at the studio tomorrow so Joyce can torture us.**

**Drew: Well I guess so too. Want me to walk you home?**

**May: **_**Don't sound to eager. **_**Sure that's really nice of you.**

**Detail: The two make it to May's doorstep as Brendan hides out of sight but he can still see them.**

**Drew: Here's your stop.**

**May: Yeah it is. **_**Wow I bet that sounded dorky.**_

**Drew -- before he leaves he kisses May on the cheek and then jumps off her doorstep.--- Good night May.**

**May: Good night Drew.**

**Drew: -- I walk away but not before noticing a crying Brendan walking in the opposite direction---. That's weird.**

---------- Back at the studio ------------

**Me: That was so sweet, good thing I have it recorded. Well I'll see all of you in chapter 3. Thanks for reading :**

**Fan Mail and Dare Zone Chapter 2.**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey there people and welcome to fan mail and dare zone chapter 3! And I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form

Drew: Why do you people keep sending her reviews and torturing me?

May: Cause they like to see you in agony and suffering.

Drew: -- Sarcastically -- Thanks May.

May: -- Not catching sarcasm – No problem Drew.

Me: I promised k I would do their dare cause they submitted it 1 minute too late for chapter 2 so here it is:

**Drew, how can I look as good as you? If I can't, can you at least tell me how to get green hair? How do you get a person to fall in love with you?  
May, how do I get your hairstyle? Where do you buy your bandannas? What colour are your socks? Is Drew attractive?  
Author, are you wearing shorts? If you are, are you cold? Am I boring you?**

Update soon!  
-Kay

Drew: Finally someone who appreciates my positive attributes. Well I'm sorry to say that you will never look as good as me but as for the green hair eat 156 green crayons.

May: Why did you eat crayons?

Drew: Some things shouldn't be talked about.

Me: Awkward. Now please continue. !

Drew: Well to get someone to fall in love with you just let them know how much you appreciate them and always be yourself and hope for the best.

May: Wow Drew who knew you had a sensitive side? Well k to get my hairstyle you need to have long hair, a comb, and a curling iron. You have to part you hair down the middle with the comb and then curl the ends with the iron to get it to flip in.

Me: I did that once and it looked really cute.

Drew: You looked like a hobo.

Me: Your right Drew I did look just like **You!**

May: Hey I'm still talking here! Oh yeah and I got my bandanna from Ebay. -- Whispering – And yes Drew is attractive.

Drew: Did you call me May?

May: -- Blushing – No!

Me: Wow I got questions. Well actually I'm wearing faded old navy flare jeans and I'm quite warm actually and trust me you are doing the total opposite of boring me.

Drew: Old navy is so lame I only shop at Hollister.

May: Before they start a fashion war here's the next review:

**I LOVE IT! xD  
MY DARES RULE-LOL  
hm...do i have another one? uh...  
May ask Misty for her mallet and hit 5 of Drew's Fangirls.  
Drew go tell the whole world that you and May are now dating.  
Author/Joyce..Go boardcast the 'Date' I gave them to the whole world when Drew makes his speech. So the whole world will have proof! LOL  
CONTESTSHIPPING 4EVER!**

**  
xxDrewxMay4ever**

May: Gladly.

Misty: -- walks into the studio -- Hey May Joyce told me you needed my mega mallet 8000.

May: Sure do. Can I use it for a second please?

Misty: Sure – Pulls out mega mallet 8000—

May: Thanks – goes out the stadium and spots all of Drew's fan girls waiting for him to come out --- _This is gonna be sweet!_

Fan Girls : Hey its that little b---- trying to take our Drew!

May: That's it you five are going down!

Magic voice : I'm sorry but the next scene is to violent to describe with words. Instead well leave it to your imaginations instead.

** 8 minutes later**

May: -- Comes back into studio and sits next to Drew --- I feel a lot better

Drew and Me: -- Totally freaked out at what we saw when we looked outside. ---

Me: Well anyway its time for Drew to go announce that he and May are dating.

Drew and May: What the French Toast ?!?!

Me: You heard me. Now hurry up Drew I already have a stage and 10 wide screen TV's placed at the plaza near the fountain.

Drew: Fine, -- Walks out and slams door ---

May: Can I say it this time?

Me: Go right on ahead.

May: Now lets turn our attention to the screen to watch the seen unfold.

**Town Plaza**

Detail: Drew's on the stage with a microphone while everyone ( mostly obsessed fan girls) awaits his announcement.

Drew: You shouldn't have come I'm about to tell the biggest lie in history because of an evil demon she witch. _Joyce is going to die. _I, Drew Hayden am Going out with May Maple.

Reporter : When did you first fall in love?

Drew: I didn't, I'm just being dared to say this.

Reporter: So your saying you fell in love when you first met her?

Drew: -- eye twitching – _How retarded can these people get?_

Detail: Just then all the screens turned on broad casting the date to everyone in the Pettleburg plaza.

**May: I'm having a pretty good time Drew.**

**Drew: Same here May.**

**Waiter: Here is the Fettuccine Alfredo for the young lady and the Steak Toscano for the young man. Please enjoy your meal. – Walks off to the kitchen--.**

**May: This looks great !**

**Drew: It looks O.K**

**Detail: The two ate their meal stealing glances at each other every now and then. **

**Drew: Hey May wanna try a piece of my steak ? **

**May: -- Swallows the pasta in her mouth and wipes her mouth with her napkin--. Sure.**

**Drew: -- Stabs a piece he hasn't bit off of yet and points the fork in May's direction. But instead of him handing her the fork he feeds it to her.—**

**May: Mmmmm Your right that was good. – She opens her eyes to see Drew looking down and thinks he must want some of hers buts to shy to ask. She twirls some of her alfredo on her fork until it stays on-. Hey Drew do you want some?**

**Drew: Sure why not.**

**May: --- I move the fork towards him until its in his mouths reach as he eats it off---. Well what do you think of it?**

**Drew: Really good.**

**May: Told you so.**

**Random guy #5 : See May told me to have you save her from Drew and his boringness once they go outside. **

**Brendan: Thanks for telling me. – He hides outside behind a menu as he sits at an umbrella table.**

**Detail: The rest of the night went smoothly and we paid the bill of $27.90 and walked outside.**

**May: Well I guess I'll see you at the studio tomorrow so Joyce can torture us.**

**Drew: Well I guess so too. Want me to walk you home?**

**May: **_**Don't sound to eager. **_**Sure that's really nice of you.**

**Detail: The two make it to May's doorstep as Brendan hides out of sight but he can still see them.**

**Drew: Here's your stop.**

**May: Yeah it is. **_**Wow I bet that sounded dorky.**_

**Drew -- before he leaves he kisses May on the cheek and then jumps off her doorstep.--- Good night May.**

**May: Good night Drew.**

**Drew: -- I walk away but not before noticing a crying Brendan walking in the opposite direction---. That's weird.**

Detail: Everyone in the crowd turns to Drew as he makes a run for his life.

Crowd: Drew come back!

Drew: -- Still running for dear sweet life ---- I'm sorry but I have no comment!

**At the studio **

May: I can't believe that you recorded our date and then showed it to everyone in Pettleburg!

Drew: -- Runs in and locks door and sits on the couch while giving me the glare of death--- I hate you.

Me: Your starting to sound like a broken record. But now onto number 3:

**I'm back and I have more dares! I'm sorry but, I don't have any questions yet. I have 4 for May and 2 for Drew. May's dares:  
1) Beat up Harly!(I think he needs to learn a lesson.)  
2) Kiss your Beautifly.  
3) Hug you Skitty  
4) Eat an omplynic sized pool of icecream! It can be any flavor and have any toppings.  
Drew's dares: 1) Get hit buy a Blast Burn! (It's the strongest fire move of pokemon.) 2) Fight an Onix only with a pokemon weak to rock moves.**

If you don't do the dares, I'll have my Luxray get you! She knows Discharge, Thunder Fang, Charge, and Crunch! Hey Joyce1237! Fell fre to use Luxray when they won't do anything you want! See Ya!

**The Bowser Monster**

Me: Thanks for your Luxray privilege. I will use her well. Well May its time to play pound the gay guy!

May: I love that game! – Pulls out super mallet 8000 ----

Drew: Why do you still have that?

May: Misty said I could use it incase I had to beat anyone else up today.

Me: Bring in Harley!

Random Guy # 12 : I got him. --- Walks Harley over to where May is hiding the mallet behind her back.

Harley: Hey there gingerbread what's behind your back? Is it a present for me?

May: Yep it's a surprise so close you eyes.

Harley: Yippee. --- stupidly closes eyes ---

Drew: This I gonna be fun.

May: -- begins to beat Harley as he runs around like the gay weirdo he is.----

Harley: Get this mad woman away from, ow that hurt…. So did that…. Owww……I want my mommy……that's it I'm leaving! – Limps out the door with a sprained ankle, bruises everywhere, a black eye, and his hat is destroyed.

May: I love this show! --- Puts away hammer and sits down next to Drew.----

Drew: That's only because you don't get tortured on it.

May: Hater! – calls out beautifly----

Beautifly: Beeeeauuuu tifly ( Hi everyone )

May: -- Leans in and kisses beautifly on it's head and giggles---- I love you beautifly.

Beautifly: beeeeeau ( I love you too )

Me: How cute is that the best relationship between a pokemon and trainer I have seen in a long time.

May: --- Recalls beautifly and calls out Skitty ----- Come here Skitty.

Skitty: Nahh ! ( Gotta catch me first ) -- runs around crazily and hops onto Drew's lap.—

Drew: Hey there Skitty. –pets her as she purrs and licks his hand---

May: Drew don't move. – Leaps to grab Skitty but she moves and May ends up on top of Drew.

Me: Woohoo its getting hot in here!

May and Drew: -- Blushing – Shut up Joyce!

Detail: While they get up Skitty comes over to me

Me: Here you go Skitty 3 pink poke block.

May: -- Oblivious to the fact I bribed Skitty to do that—I got you! – She grabs her and hugs Skitty like there's no tomorrow.

Drew: May I don't think it can breath.

May: -- Glares at Drew and returns Skitty to its ball ----

Me: Now for the ice-cream filled Olympic pool.

Detail: The floor opens in half and reveals a pool filled with chocolate ice-cream, Oreos, chocolate syrup, and chocolate flavored sprinkles .

May: It's so ---- Wipes away tears ---- Beautiful

Drew: That is way too much food.

Me: Not to her.

May: -- grabs spoons and sits by the edge and digs in ---- This rocks.

**1 hour 15 minutes later**

May: This sucks --- lying on the floor and there's ice-cream everywhere on the floor and furniture.

Drew and I: -- Sitting there with our mouths as wide as they can go---

Drew: Where does it all go?

Me: That's the thing about being Anime, fat and injuries don't stay long or are never there at all.

May: But the pain sure as heck is. --- Puts haind infront of her mouth --- I think I'm gonna blow chunks! --- runs to bathroom and we can hear noises from the couches.

Me: That is trifeling! But for now you have to get hit with a blast burn from my level 100 Charizard.

Drew: No way!

Me: Don't make me use the Luxray on you!

Drew: Fine.

Me: Charizard, stand by!

Drew: That's what Paul/Shinji says!

Me: So what it sounds cool! Now Charizard give him a heaping helping of your Blast burn!

Charizard (Star) : roarrrrrrr ( here it comes )

Drew: Holy aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Me: O.K Star you can stop now.

Star: grrrr (fine ) -- Stops the attack and goes back into her pokeball. –

Drew: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! -- Falls on the floor on his back.---

May: --- Comes out from the restroom.---- Hey what's up with Drew?

Me: Nothing except for the fact that he got hit with Star's Blast burn.

May: Oh my gosh are you O.K Drew? – Runs over and places his head on her lap.---

Drew: Yeah May I'll be fine after a minute.

May: -- Smiles down at him --- That's good to hear.

Drew: --- smiles up at her and closes his eyes.----

May: --- Strokes Drew's head as if he was a kid who had just had a bad dream.---

Me: This is so going onto the internet! – Pulls out camera and snaps pictures.----

May: Shut up and put that camera away!

Me: Fine! --- Puts away camera.-----

**Drew wakes up 5 minutes later**

Me: Now that sleeping beauty is awake its time for you to battle an onix with a pokemon weak to rock type moves.

Drew: --- now sitting up and on the couch next to May.--- What Pokemon are weak to rock types?

Me: Well there's fire, ice, flying, bug, fighting, and steel.

Drew: I guess I'm using Masquerain since it's a bug and flying type.

May: I'll be the referee/ Mc!

Detail: The floor flips over to reveal a battle field.

Me: -- kisses pokeball ---- Come on out Onix!

Drew: --- Flicks hair --- Masquerain I choose you!

May: Ganghetompie ( gong- he- tom- pie )

Me and Drew: What the fudge?

May: Sorry wrong show. Let the battle begin!

Me: Onix give him a taste of your rock throw!

Drew: Masquerain dodge and use Stun Spore!

May: Masquerain uses it excellent speed to dodge the attack and goes on the offence with a powerful Stun Spore!

Me: That won't do anything Drew. --- Flicks hair.---- You should know that. Onix retaliate with sandstorm!

May: Wow Joyce uses her quick thinking and masqurains closeness to launch a powerful Sandstorm!

Drew: Masquerain no!

May: Looks like this battle has been decided with this ultimate barrage on Joyce's behalf.

Detail: Masquerain falls to the ground as Drew returns it to its ball.

Drew: You did great.

Detail: The stage flips back to the sitting area as we all take a seat.

May: Wow Joyce how did you win that battle?

Me: Well due to the fact that my Onix is on level 100 and Drew's Masquerain is on level 47 with a type disadvantage made it an easy win.

Drew: That battle was practically rigged!

Me: Whatever now I have to read review # 4 to myself:

**Good job.**

I have a request. May I dare you to go into seperate room and tell the camera how you feel about Drew. Drew, the same thing, though about May. May, I dare you to kiss Ash in front of Drew. Drew before Ash comes, you need to go into a see-through room covered in padding so we can watch you flip out. Drew, why do you flick your hair? Also I dare May and Drew to redecorate each other's rooms like in Trading Spaces. Have Fun

RedDragonRider16- May here is a rose Drew told me to give you.

**RedDragonRider16**

Me: This is going to be hilarious!

Drew: I have a bad feeling about this dare.

May: I know, cause whenever when she reads a dare to herself it means trouble for us.

Me: Oh May, Drew told RedDragonRider16 to tell me to give this rose to you. – Gives her the rose. ---

May: Ummm thanks . . . . . I think?

Me: O.k. now I need you two to go into separate rooms and sit on the chairs and wait for further instruction from random guy's number 5,679,234 and 1,678,328.

Drew: How many random people do you have for this thing? At first you only had like 4 now you have like over millions of them!

Me: No more questions I don't have answers to! – Shoves them into the rooms ---

May: What in the world are we doing-

Random guy # 5,679,234: Hi May I need you to tell me how you feel about Drew Hayden.

May: Is there some kind of camera in here or something?

Random guy # 5,679,234: -- crosses fingers--- Of course not.

May: Well in all honesty I see Drew as someone who I can always be myself with but sometimes I feel as if he only sees me as some stupid loser with his insults -- Grabs arms as she shakes and tears start to fall --- I just wish he knew how much it hurt when he does things like that.

Random guy # 5,679,234: -- Pats May on the shoulder as she cries softly— Don't cry May I know he doesn't mean the things he says.

May: But you don't hear the way he says them sometimes. It just really hurts to have someone you see as so important to you treat you the way he does.

Me: That is so sad to hear from May. But now onto Drew's room.

Random guy # 1,678,328: O.K Drew I need you to tell me how you feel about May Maple.

Drew: --Flips hair—Why should I tell you anything?

Random guy # 1,678,328: -- shows Drew Luxray's pokeball and we can hear it growling from the inside---

Drew: Well I see May as a great person to be around, someone you can trust, and overall a really nice person.

Random guy # 1,678,328: What about all of the mean things you say to her constantly?

Drew: Well I'm sure you've noticed, since you stalk us, that since she saved me from drowning in the river on mirage island I have become a little bit nicer.

Random guy # 1,678,328: But the insults still hurt her.

Drew: But May does know that I'm just kidding, right?

Random guy # 1,678,328: --- nods head no as he pulls out a tape recorder and he pushes play.--

**May: Well in all honesty I see Drew as someone who I can always be myself with but sometimes I feel as if he only sees me as some stupid loser with his insults.**

Drew: ---Hears May start to cry as she continues ----.

**May: I just wish he knew how much it hurts when he does things like that.**

**Random guy # 5,679,234: Don't cry May I know he doesn't mean the things he says.**

**May: But you don't hear the way he says them sometimes. It just really hurts to have someone you see as so important to you treat you the way he does sometimes.**

Random guy # 1,678,328: --Stops the recording--- You should really watch what you say before you lose her one day.

Drew: --- His bangs block his eyes as he gets up--- I had no idea she felt that way. – Walks out of the room to see May and I sitting down waiting for him.---

Me: Now that that's over lets have May and Drew redo each other's rooms. --- Stomach rumbles--- But first I have to use the can. --- Goes to the restroom and locks the door.---

Drew: May I wanted to say I'm sorry.

May: --- whispering--- What are you talking about?

Drew: I heard the tape May and I'm sorry about insulting you so much. I had no idea you felt the way you did. For that I'm really sorry.

May: -- Smiles as she scoots over right next to Drew--- Thanks Drew that means a lot to hear you say that. --- Leans her head on his shoulder and smiles at him as he smiles at her.---

Me: Awwwww now isn't that the sweetest thing? – Closes the door---

May: -- Gets off of Drew and blushes-- How did you finish so fast?

Me: That wasn't really a restroom. I was watching you two on the couch with the mini camcorder I have on that vase of flowers on the table.

Drew: Daughter of a CENSORED.

May: Drew, don't make me wash out your mouth with soap.

Me: -- Sits back down on my recliner – Don't worry May that's her job.

Roselia: -- gets out of her pokeball with a bar of soap in her roses. ---

Drew: no not again!

Roselia: -- Tackles Drew to the ground and begins to ferociously scrub his mouth with the soap.—

May: LMAO! ---Falls on the floor laughing her head off at the comedy of the moment. --

Me: Ok roselia I think his mouth has been purified with the Holy Soap enough now. But now onto Trading Spaces Girl's vs. Boy's, or in this case Girl vs. Boy!

Drew: --Spits out the horrid soap taste from his mouth. --- Don't we need carpenters and painters to do that?

May: Yeah where are you going to get those people from?

Me: ---Flicks hair----

Drew: Stop flicking your hair, that's my thing!

Me: Wever! But now anyway let me introduce our carpenters Kris and Ashley!

Kris: Yo skillets!

Ashley: ---Smacks Kris over the head so he falls down. --- What have I told you about trying to act gangster?!

Kris: That it makes me look even more retarded than I already am.

Me: Shut-up and let me continue! Now let me introduce our painters Ricky and Cloe!

Ricky:

Cloe: Howdy Partners!

Me: Thanks for coming now here are your commanders for this dangerous mission. Drew you will go with Kris and Cloe, while May gets Ricky and Ashley.

May: This is going to be so much fun!

Drew: Just don't screw up my room please.

Me: Kirlia teleport them to their respective work areas.

Kirlia: Kirly! (Sure)

Me: Now that everyone and their materials have been teleported lets turn to the large screen to watch the work unfold.

**May's room**

Drew: Wow her room is as ugly as those boring Pokemon Center rooms.

Kris: It's not so that bad.

Cloe: It looks like someone spilled boring paint all over this room.

Detail: Room has white painted walls, old mahogany four post bead, mahogany dresser, old peach carpet, small white closet doors, and a silver vanity.

Drew: Yeah boring and ugly.

Kris: Will you stop complaining so we can change this room.

Cloe: What do you have in mind Drew?

Drew: Well I was thinking about –

**Drew's room**

May: Wow Drew's room is pretty decent.

Detail: The room has a white carpet, black walls, a double sized wooden bed, oak wood dresser, closet doors, and desk.

Ashley: Yeah but I bet with our skills and your creativity we can make it even better.

Ricky: Oh I can have Drew's PSP?!

May: Were not here to steal his stuff. Were here to make his room fabulous.

Ashley: No more High school Musical 2 for you.

Ricky: HSM is weird.

May: Says you!

Ricky: Says everybody!

Ashley: --Hits May and Ricky with a giant bread roll---- Shut-up!

Ricky: Can I have the bread roll?

May: Stop being retarded and lets get started on this room.

Ashley: What do you have in mind?

May: Well I thought we could –

**May's room**

Drew: Do you guys get it?

Cloe: It sounds like a pretty good plan.

Kris: Sound like you gave it a lot of thought on how this gonna look.

Drew: Well I figured I owed it to her.

Cloe: Well then let's get started on this room, shall we?

**Drew's room**

May: And that's what I was thinking we could do.

Ashley: Sounds awesome!

Ricky: Let's get to work!

**3 days' later**

Me: Now May are you ready to see what Drew, Kris, and Cloe did to your room?

May: Sure why not?

Me: Here we go – Opens May's bed-room door. ---

May: Oh My Fudggin Gosh!

Me: Do you like it?

May: I love it!

Detail: The room had a wallpaper of an outdoor rose garden, her closet is white with a giant rose on it, pretty green flooring/carpet, a white wooden porch swing that hangs from the ceiling, a flower garden with a real hose attached to it that comes from outside, a desk with a red computer, a crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, a white and red couch with a large screen TV behind two shutters, and her bed was replaced with a white four post canopy bed with rose designed sheets and pillows. (If you can picture this really well it's gorgeous).

Drew: Well I'm glad you like it. --- Walks out of her closet---

May: This is so cool! –Runs over and swings on the swing----

Me: So Drew where did your inspiration come from for a garden for May?

Drew: --- Smiles fondly over at May --- Well I saw her as a rose that deserved a garden as her own to shine like the treasure she is.

Me: That was so beautiful. And CENSORED it I didn't get it on camera.

Drew: --Flicks hair--- And if you tell anyone I said that I'm going to make your leg bend in ways not even humanly possible.

Me: --- freaking out at Drew's bipolar- ness. --- What ever you say. But let's go see your room.

Drew: Fine by me.

**Drew's room**

Me: R U RED E 2 go inside?

Drew: Sure. – Opens door. ---

Me: O

Drew: M

Random guy # 1237: G

Drew and I: Go away!

Random guy # 1237: ---Walks away all sad at being yelled at. ----

Me: This room is awesome!

Detail: The room has black walls but a little less than half of the top is silver, dark brown wooded floors, a stainless steel bed, a stainless steel desk with a green computer, A white closet with the word Drew painted in silver letters, a green lampshade looking light on the ceiling, a dark green sofa, black plasma screen in the wall, and a dark green dresser with knobs shaped like silver roses. (Sorry if it sucks, I couldn't think of good boy's room.)

Drew: Wow May did a pretty good job at doing my room.

May: Really thanks. – Comes from under the bed.

Me: May you could have hidden in the closet.

May: I thought it would be fun.

Drew: _Weirdo._

Me: Well B4 we head back to the studio let's being in our excellent staff Ricky, Ashley, Kris, and Cloe.

The group: Thanks everyone we had fun.

Me: Later guys and thanks again now let's get back to the studio. Kirlia teleport please.

**In the studio**

Me: That was cool but now Drew I need you to go into that padded room over there and wait.

Drew: Why?

Me: Cause I said so you little CENSORED!

Drew: Fine don't have a cow. ---Goes into the padded booth I had brought in.—

May: Why did Drew have to go in there?

Me: One it's going to be funny and for Ash's safety.

May: Huh?

Ash: --Comes in the studio---- Hey there May and Joyce.

Me: Glad you could come.

May: What's Ash doin-

Ash: --connected his lips to May's as he held her waist.

Drew: _What the CENSORED is Ash doing with MY May! Must contain my jealousy toward Ash! The CENSORED with it he's going down! ---Starts ramming against the window and trying to get to Ash's head._

May: -- Pulls away from Ash blushing madly--- What was that for?

Ash: --Looking really freaked out--- Umm May I think you should look at Drew.

May: Holy CENSORED. What is wrong with him?

Drew: Ash Ketchum you are dead! –Busts out of the room.---

Ash: Mommy! –Runs out of the studio so Drew doesn't kill him.---

Me: He's gone wild, Take him down. --- Pulls on a tranquilizer and pulls the trigger at Drew.--- Got him.

Drew:--- Falls to the floor with a dart on his butt.--- Let me at him!

May: _I wonder what could have made Drew act this way?_

Me: That was LMAO but let's read Review # 4 wile the dart wears of:

**Yay CONTESTSHIPPING!  
I have a dare for Drew and one for May  
Drew- I dare you to wear adress of May's choosing complete with shoes and jewlery picked by the authoressand then go outside and sing any song that May wants.(I dont hate you.U r actually one of my favorites but its fun to see u embarressed)  
May- I dare you to dress up in anything Drew wants.**

Have fun!

**Is-it-Love**

Drew: If I'm your favorite why do you enjoy torturing me so much?

May: Because she likes seeing you embarrassed.

Me: But anyway it's time for Drew to wear a dress of my Choosing. --- Thinks--- You have to wear the outfit May wore on your date!

Drew: You have got to be kidding me.

Me: Nope now go put it on.

Drew: CENSORED you. --- Walks in to the bathroom to change.---

Me: What song are you going to have him sing?

May: I'm a Barbie girl.

Me: You are evil. High five me!

May and Me: --High five each other but burst into laughter when Drew comes out in the dress.—

Drew: Well I'm in the dress now what do I have to sing?

May: I'm a Barbie girl.

Drew: You guy's are sick minded.

Me: I know. Now get to it.

Drew: --Walks out the door while tripping in the heels---

**The plaza**

Drew: Hey everyone. Please put away your cameras and video phones.

Some girl: Drew why are you in a dress?

Some other girl: The rumors must be true. Your gay!

Drew: --vein on his head--- I AM NOT GAY! THAT'S HARLEY'S THING!

Reporter: Than why are you in a dress?

Drew: I have to sing a song in a dress because people in the world can't handle the fact I'm so sexy.

Some Guy: Well then sing the song!

Drew: _Joyce is gonna pay. _–pushes the cd player on and grabs the microphone.---

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

Crowd: --not a single sound can be heard and everyone is freaking out on the inside.—

Drew; I'm just gonna leave. --- Walks off of the stage and heads back to the studio.---

**At the studio**

Me: For once that was more disturbing than funny.

May: --eye twitching—Agreed.

Drew:---Walks in and changes back to normal anime style.---- You guys are dead to me from now on.

May: Awkward.

Drew: But now you have to dress up in what I say. –thinking--- You have to wear. . . . . . Joyce what should she wear?

Me: How about the swimsuit she wore in the manaphy movie?

Drew; Sure why not? May you have to wear that swimsuit.

May: Ok! ---Goes off to the restroom to change.----

Me: Since we have a moment I would like to apologize to my reviewers and readers about how long this took to post. With school, science fair, history day, and chorus its kinda hard. But I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me.

Drew: If I were you guys I would forget about this piece of trash and do something better with your wonderful lives.

Me: --glaring at drew--- Your just saying that so they'll stop torturing you.

Drew: So?

May: I'm done!

Drew: --Turns around and blushes madly--- Wow May that looks cute on you.

May: --Smiles and twirls around--- Thanks.

Me: Wow claps for Drew. He didn't get a nosebleed this time.

Drew:--Glares at me---

May: You guys can go ahead and read the next dare while I change back. --- Walks back to the restroom.---

Drew: Well you heard the lady read the next review. _And stop staring at me like that._

Me: _Dang he's not gonna get a nosebleed. _Well here's review # 5 :

**Really good chap! While reading this I thought that it might be interesting if the two switched their pokemon with eachother and battled... That's all I can think of 4 now!  
-L.lucario**

Drew: Sweet a battle!

May: --Walks out of the restroom--- Who has a battle?

Me: You and Drew have to switch pokemon and have a battle.

May: Well I have Blaziken, skitty, squirtle, beautifly, and espeon.

Drew: Cool your evee evolved. Well I have flygon, roselia, absol, butterfree, and Masquerain.

Me: This is gonna be so cool. –pushes button and the stage flips into a battle field.—

Drew and May: --walk to the middle and switch pokemon---

Drew: This is gonna be an easy win.

May: We'll just see about that.

Detail: They walk back to their sides and wait for the rules.

Me: Ok since five battle would be too long it's gonna be two on two.

May: --Nod—

Drew: --Flicks hair—

Me: Ok. Get your game on!

Drew: What is wrong with you two!? You keep using the wrong show's battle openings.

Me and May: Cause its fun duh.

Me: GO!

Drew: Blaziken, beautifly I choose go.

May: Absol, roselia take the stage!

Absol: ab-sol (what's going on?0

Blaze: Blaze ( I think their havin a mix battle)

Absol: sol (Fine with me, as long as your trainer doesn't suck)

Blaze: blaze-iken ( Same for you)

May: Absol use razor wind!

Drew: blaziken dodge and use flamethrower and beautifly use silverwind.

Me: Wow amazing! Drew has combined the attacks to make a beautiful silver and fire tornado.

May: Absol slash through that tornado with a flash and roselia give them a taste of your petal dance!

Me: Wow what a beautiful display on May's part as she attacks with a powerful combo.

Detail: The flash blinds the pokemon and the petal dance gives off a direct hit.

Drew: Beautifly send some of it back at them with gust and Blaziken turn up the heat with a over heat.

Me: Wow the attack is returned again. This is like a game of ping pong!

May: Roselia give them a taste of your solar beam and absol razor wind full power.

Detail: The attacks meet and a giant explosion blowing up smoke.

Me: Well the smoke has cleared and . . . . . both sets of Pokemon are down for the count.

May: Wow I guess We tired eachother out.

Drew: --Flicks hair—For once your actually right.

Detail; The stage flips back to the studio and we sit down again.

Me: Wow an awesome battle but now onto the last review. # 6:

May- How many anime you watch? DO U WATCH BLEACH?If you do what do you think of Toushiro?What do U think of Dawn?  
Drew- R U gonna travel with Harley?OH and I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN WILL U KISS ME? I THINK YOUR HOT DREW!

CharizardFlame

May: Well I watch . . . . . . . . . 4 anime. ( Tokyo mew mew, Pokemon, Chrono crusade, and Naruto) And I've never seen Bleach but I'm thinking about taking it up. And Dawn and I are like best buds but she can be a little hyperactive.

Drew: Well first of CENSORED NO! He'd probably molest me in my sleep. And I would kiss you except for the fact that may would most likely kill you. And Yes I know I am so hot.

May: _Why is it so easy for other girls to say it but not me?_

Me: Well thanks everyone and I hope you liked:

**FAN-MAIL AND DARE-ZONE CHAPTER 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey there people and welcome to chapter 4 of: Fan Mail and dare zone! Oh and I don't own pokemon or anything else mentioned in here or its characters in anyway what so ever.

May: Hey there people!

Drew: Sup?

Me: Now let's read review # 1:

**Lol, this is making me alugh so hard!  
Can you use mine please?  
coughs importantly  
I dare Drew to trade all his pokemon for digimon and sing the digimon evolution song, you know the, digimon monsters, digimon den den den den i dont know the words lol! And then i dare you Drew, to shout out to the world "I love may!" and then kiss May on the lips for more than 10 seconds! Buahahaha! evil grin Not finished yet, then I want Drew, you personally to go and kick Harleys bu and then whack him away to the moon!  
For May, i dare you to kiss Drew for more than 10 seconds, scream to the world "I love Drew!" and then go and kiss Brendan in front of Drew! hahaha, i am evil! Btw, please after that go and bash Brendans face in and chuck him away to where Harley is! I hate Brendan, he is like, just so not right with May!  
I also dare you two, Drew and May, to play 7 minutes of heaven!  
That is all! Use mine and you will get cookie! waves cookie in the air  
Yeah, sorry that was long but lol, i have more plans! So yeah, update soon with mine! Only use copy and paste because I want everything to happen! cause i mean, there isnt any boyxboy, girlxgirl or nudity! so yeah! Wo! xD Hyperness! **

**  
****jolteonforever**

Drew: OMG that thing is ff-in long!

May: There are 7 dare things in one review.

Me: Stop complaining! All it means is that I'll have more fun and it might take a bit longer to update.

Drew: You suck Joyce!

Me: Wever! Just give me your pokemon and let me trade them for awesome Digimon.

Drew: -- Hands me his pokemon --

May: What are Digimon?

Me: These! -- Pushes a button and Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Biyomon, and Palmon appear –

ATGBP: Hi!

Drew: What the heck are you guys?!

ATGBP: Were Digimon digital monsters! – music comes from no where –

May: Sing the song!

Drew: I don't know the words!

Me: Here! - -Hands Drew the lyrics –

Drew:

**Di-Di-Digi  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-Di-Digi  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-Di-Digi **

Digimon  
Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions x2

Change, into Digital Champions  
To—Save the Digital Worl**d **

**Digimon  
Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions x2 **

Digivolve into champions  
Digivolve into Ultimate

Digimon  
Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the champions x2

Digimon, Digital Monsters  
DIGIMON 

Me: Wow that was pretty good. But now you guys need to go back to the digital world and get that black gear out of Agunimon before he hurts someone.

ATGBP: Alright. – Jump into my laptop and disappear.—

May and Drew: That was weird.

Me: O.K Drew I decided to save time and I have a live footage camera in here and your announcement will be put on all of the channels across the world.

Drew: How did you afford that?

Me: That's my dirty little secret. Now were on in 3, 2, 1 action!

Drew: Hey there everyone and the people out there that like to torture me I would like to announce that I am madly in love with May Andrea Maple!

World: Woo hoo!

Me: -- Turns off the camera --. Now you have to kiss May for 10 seconds.

May: What if I object to this?

Me: -- Holds up Luxray's pokeball and electric shocks are coming out of it –

May: Never mind. -- Turns to face Drew as he turns to face her. –

Drew: _It's only 10 seconds and better her than a crazed fan girl_

May: _Easy May just lean in and pray you don't crash noses._

Drew and May: -- Lean in with their eyes closed until Drew can feel his lips lock with May's - -

Drew: _She tastes like vanilla. I wonder what the inside tastes like._

May: _Yes I didn't mess up and- OMG is that his tongue?!_

Drew: -- Slips his tongue into May's mouth as she lets out a little moan – _The inside tastes like vanilla as well._

May: _Oh my gosh his tongue is in my mouth! And did I just moan?!_

Me: 9, 10! Times up!

Drew: --Pulls away and is blushing madly as he realized what he did. -- _Stupid hormones._

May: --Sits back up straight and stares at her shoes --- _My first real Kiss and I loved it._

Me: Now it's time to bring in Harley. But May I need to you to move to the other side of the room.

May: Why?

Me: Well since you beat Harley with Misty's mallet he filed a restraining order.

Drew: Can I get one filed on him? Last time I saw him he tried to feel me up.

Me: I swear there are too many cartoon people like that. There's Orochimaru and now Harley. But anyway bring him in random guy # 429.

Random guy # 429: Here he is Joyce.

Me: Thank you.

Harley: Hey there everyone kisses from Harley!

Drew: -- eye twitching—Hey Harley you have something in you hair can you turn around so I can get it out?

Harley: Of course gingerbread! – Turns around so his back is to Drew –

Me: This is gonna be sweet!

Drew: -- Kicks Harley in the butt so hard he breaks my roof and flies to the moon and falls back down in Canada in Niagara falls. –

May: And it's good!

Me: 10 points!

Drew: --Bows. Sits on the couch with May and I. – Thank you I do try my best. But now I have to burn my shoe.

May: We can use the fire to make smores.

Me: Great idea but now I have another gay sized whole in my roof that I have to fix.

Drew: Not my fault. And come on May and I already k-

May: -- Puts her lips on Drew's and puts her tongue in his mouth in his moment of surprise. ---

Drew: _Wow May has a bad girl side._

May: _Mmm he taste's like mint._

Me; 9, 10, times up!

May and Drew: --Pull apart and blush and smile to themselves.—

Me: Wow that was fun to watch. _And record._

May: But now I have to Kiss-

Brendan: --Runs into the studio--. Hey May! Joyce told me that you wanted to go out with me. And my answer is yes! -- runs over and kisses May on the lips and holds her waist.—

Drew: _He's dead!_ – Pulls Brendan off of May and kicks him to the moon and when he fell back he landed in Canada in Niagara falls.

Me: Hey May was supposed to kick him!

Drew: Sorry but he walked in my territory.

May: Oh well like it matters.

Me: --Turns on the live footage camera again - -. You're on May!

May: Hey there I am deeply in love with Drew Alexander Kito!

The world: Woo hoo . . . . . . . . . again!

Me: -- Turns off the camera --. Now you two have to play 7 minutes in heaven.

May: Haven't we kissed enough?

Drew: Seriously, and were only on the first review.

Me: Listen here maggots! Jolteonforever wants kissing and that's what she's going to get. Now go into that closet before I kick you guys CENSORED.

May and Drew: --Run into the closet but don't notice the camera in there—

Me: This is gonna be sweet! – Turns on the TV that is connected to the camera wirelessly-

May: Well I guess we have to kiss again.

Drew: Yeah I guess we do. – Wraps his arms around May's waist –

May: -- Wraps her arms around Drew's neck and lifts her face.—

Drew: --Leans in and connect his mouth with May's as the electricity runs through his body--.

May: -- Her knees start to buckle as Drew pulls her closer. -- _This is gonna be fun. _– Unlatches her hands a little bit and begins to play with the hair at the back of Drew's head with her fingers.—

Drew: _Is she trying to drive me crazy? Well two can play it that way. _- -Uses one of his hands and goes to the small of her back and begins to rub up and down. - -

May: _Oh my gosh!_

Me: Well it's time for you guys to come out of there! _If you can separate long enough to do it._

May and Drew: - - Come out of the closet beet red and sit a noticeable distance away from each other on the couch.—

Me: Well let's go onto review # 2:

**May: **

1. Pokemon battle Drew's lead fangirl. If you win (you better), pour nacho cheese on the fangirl's head.  
2. If Drew told you he was gay, (I don't think he is, don't worry) would you cry?  
3.what do you think Drew's best feature is?

Drew:

1. Dress up as Brendan (I saw an awesome fanart like this)  
2. If May was turned into a Pokemon somehow, what would you do about it?  
3. What do you think May's best feature is?

Both:

1. How do the shippings with you guys in them make you feel? I mean, you're in a lot of them, even with Pokemon or gay ships.  
2. If you could be any Pokemon what would you be?

Author:

1. Do you hate Brendan? If yes, is it because he tries to take May away from Drew?

That was long -.-' 

**  
Lunarshade29**

May: Well Drew's lead fan-girl right now considering she's hiding in the restroom waiting for him to come in is Clover Anderson.

Clover: - -Comes out of the restroom - - That's right and I challenge you to a pokemon battle!

May: Bring it.

Detail: The floor flips to the battle floor and Drew sits on the side lines while I MC.

Me: Hello and welcome to this pokemon battle between Clover and May. Each trainer is allowed one pokemon and the first one down loses.

May: Blaziken take the stage! - -Throws his Pokeball releasing her loyal fire/fighting pokemon.

Clover: Hoppip your turn to strut! – Throws the pokeball –

Me: Let the battle commence!

Clover: Hoppip give him a taste of your splash!

Me: And Clover starts off with a splash that does zippo to May's blaziken.

May: If you weren't so annoying I would actually feel sorry for you. Blaziken give that thing a taste of your sky uppercut.

Me: And May comes in wit her sky upper cut landing a direct hit on Clovers Hoppip!

Clover: Hoppip No! - - Hoppip is knocked out.

Me: Hoppip is unable to battle the winner is May of Pettleburg!

May: Nacho cheese please! - - Pulls a rope lever and 4 gallons of nacho cheese pores on Clover as she runs out screaming with her Hoppip in her arms. - -

Detail: The stage flips back to the sitting areas we sit down.

May: That battle was way too easy.

Drew: Seriously. - -Gives May a rose – But you still did your best.

May: - - Blushes-- . Thanks Drew. - -Puts rose in her hair.—And if Drew told me he was gay I would most likely faint or run away to China. And Drew's best feature would have to be his smile when it's full of sincerity and kindness.

Drew: Thanks May. And there is no way I'm dressing up like Brendan!

Me: You have to do it.

Drew: never!

Me: Fine you asked for it. Luxray persuade him with a thunderbolt!

Luxray: lux ( finally) - -Uses thunder bolt and shocks Drew as he's covered in ash.

Drew: Fine I'm going! - - Runs into the restroom to change - -

Me: Good job Luxray now return. - - Returns Luxray to its pokeball. - -

May: This show is way too violent.

Me; Do you want to be shocked too?

May: - - Freaking out - - No way!

Drew: - - Comes out - - Well how do I look?

Me: Wow you look HOT!

May: What she said but with less enthusiasm.

Drew: Wever. I'm so getting out of these cloths.

Me: No keep them on until the end of the show or when you have to change again.

Drew: Fine. - -Sits on the couch with May - -

May: _Dang he looks good._

Drew: Well as for my questions, if May become a pokemon I would catch her and watch after her until we can find a way to turn her back but if there's no way I would just keep her. And her best feature would be her eyes when they shine with determination and excitement

May: And as for the shippings some of you sick people have no lives. I mean come on Cookieshipping! That's so wrong!

Drew: And what up with belleshipping I've never even met Dawn before!

Me: Which proves my point that contestshipping is the best!

Drew and May: Shut up!

May: Well if I could be any pokemon I would be an espeon.

Drew: I would probably be an absol.

Me: Well I've never seen the special manga but since in stories he tries to win May from Drew I as of right now hate him.

May: He's just a friend and I so don't see him that way.

Drew: _Good to hear_.

Me: Well now here's review # 3:

**okay-here are my ideas: **

May:

jump off a cliff and have drew catch her  
call 50 random guys and tell them she loves them

Drew:

go skydiving off flygon's back  
call 50 random fan girls and ask them on a date

Yeah they're kinda lame, but all I can think of right now  
More later 

**SuperKityDid**

Me: Well were off to that cliff in the wynaut episode. Kirlia teleport please.

**The cliff**

Me: Well here we are and at the bottom is crashing waves and jagged rocks.

May: Maybe we should find a smaller cliff.

Me: Nah. –Pushes May over the edge and she starts screaming - -

Drew: Joyce you idiot! Flygon come on out! We need to save May! - - Jumps on Flygon as he dives down. - -

Me: This is gonna be good. - -Pulls out a bucket of popcorn - -

May: Drew help!

Drew: Reach out your hand!

May: -- Reaches her hand but Drew can't seem to grab it - - I can't reach.

Drew: - - The rocks are less than 10 feet away. - - Keep trying!

May: -- Reaches really far and grabs Drew's hand as he pulls her up 3 feet above the rocks. - -

Drew: Thank rayquaza that you're O.K.

May: Thanks for saving me.

Drew: No problem. - -Flies up to the top- -

May: Joyce you retard you could have gotten me killed!

Me: Well actually I had Kirlia out incase Drew didn't make it so she could teleport you.

Drew: That was dirty. But now I have to sky dive.

May: be careful.

Me: Don't worry May I have Kirlia incase his parachute doesn't work or something.

Drew: Right, let's go flygon. - -Gets on flygon and flies 25 feet above the cliff.

May: I hope he's O.K

Me: I know, especially since he left his shot right here on the ground.

May: Oh my gosh Drew could die!

Me: I have Kirlia. - -There's a note saying she went to ckick-fil-a to get a six pack of nuggets. - - Oh snap!

May: Snap is right. Drew's in danger.

Drew: -- Up in the air getting ready to jump off - - See you back at the cliff. – Jumps off—Wow May must have felt like this when she was falling. Time to pull the chute. ---Reaches for the cord on his pack but nothing happens. - - Snap this is bad.

May: Flygon go get Drew he doesn't have a parachute! - -Flygon goes down and swoops under Drew and saves him just in time. Drops Drew off at the top- - -

Drew: Thanks flygon I owe you. - -Recalls him- -

May: ---Glomps Drew- - - Thanks rayquaza your O.K.

Drew: Don't worry May, I'm fine. But Joyce isn't going to be once I get my hands around her neck!

Me: Wever. Kirlia teleport please.

**The Studio**

May: Well now I have to call 50 random guys and say I love them.

Me: Here this phone is connected to 50 phones across Pettleburg with 50 guys sitting by waiting for a call from NASCAR.

Drew: Do you enjoy manipulating people?

Me: Yep! Now May push the blue button.

May: - - Pushes the button and the phone rings - -

50 guys: Hello, sup, what do you want, Hi, what up, chello.

May: Hey there I May maple am deeply in love with you. - -Hangs up - -

Drew: Do they know that she was talking to 50 guys at one time?

Me: Nope why?

Drew: Now there's 50 different guys walking around thinking May loves them.

Me: And?

Drew: So, if one guy goes up to another and they both say that May loves them, lets just say there's going to be a giant fight sooner or later.

May: Oh snap this is gonna be bad.

Me: But now Drew has to call 50 fan-girls and promise them each a date.

Drew: - -Pushes button - - Hey there would like to go on a date with me?

50 FG's: Oh my gosh it's Drew! Of course I would!

Drew: Then meet me in Alaska at 5:00 December 78th.

50 FG's: See you then!

Drew: - -Hangs up- - Well that's half of my Pettleburg fan population gone.

May: Only half?!

Drew: You wouldn't believe the number of stalkers I have.

Me: Well here's review # 4:

**I dare May to wear an extramly small (micro) bikini the rest of the chapter (ir next whatevers longer)  
Joyce turn Drew into a girl for as long as May wears the bikini  
All(you 2 Joyce) enter a Bikini contest  
I'll be bock! **

Chao M 

May: Sure just give me one minute. - -Walks into the restroom- -

Drew: There is no way your turning me into a girl.

Me: Yes there is. Bippidy bopity boo! - -Waves wand- -

Drew: --Sparkly dust surrounds him and when it clears he's a girl- - What the CENSORED did you do to me?! And what's with this girl voice?

Me: Well now you have long green hair that reaches to your back, blue flare jeans, a purple halter, and black net gloves. And until you turn back you will be known as Danielle or Danni for short.

Drew: I will not answer to that!

Me: Then I guess May will have to find out that you're a girl and laugh at you the rest of your life.

Drew: You will die.

Me: I know, now what's your name?

Drew: Danni.

Me: Good boy, I mean girl.

May: I'm done ---Comes out in a micro bikini that's sky blue with clouds on it. - - hey where did Drew go?

Me: He had to go home for a while but he said his cousin Danielle could take over for him until he gets back.

Danni: Please call me Danni. Danielle sound too formal. _This sucks._

May: Well it's nice to meet you Danni. - -Sits on the couch next to Danni. - - _Why am I getting the feeling I get when Drew is around?_

Me: Well now it's time for our bikini contest!

May: Well I'm already in one so you guys can go change.

Me: I call first! Be right back –Goes to the restroom- -

Danni: _Oh man if I get a nosebleed May will think that I'm gay._

May: So Danni, I bet you and Drew have a lot in common.

Danni: More than you would ever want to know.

May: That's funny Drew never really talks about you.

Danni: That's so like Drew to not talk about me to other people.

May: I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it.

Me: I'm done - -Comes out and sits on the couch in a pink sparkly bikini with roses on it- -

May: Cute. O.K Danni it's your turn.

Danni: - -Goes into the restroom- -

May: Danni seems like a nice person. We should have her on here more often.

Me: I don't think that would be such a good idea.

May: Why not?

Me: Well um . . . . . you see. . . . it's like this. . . . . Hey look Danni's done!

Danni: --Comes out and sits down in a purple and black stripped bikini - - -

May: That looks nice but now let the contest begin! By the way how is this going to work?

Me: That camera is going to send a picture of all three of all around Pettleburg and the people will press 1 to vote for me, 2 to vote for you, and 3 to vote for Danni on their remotes.

Danni: Seems easy enough.

Random guy # 1237: --Turns on the camera- - Strike a pose.

Danni and may: - -Stand back to back - -

Me: --On the floor lying down sideways in front of them - -

Random guy# 1237: --Takes picture and turns off the camera- --

May: Well Joyce you can go change while Danni and I wait for the results.

Me: Good idea. - - -Goes into the restroom to change- - -

May and Danni: ---Sit back on the couch- - -

Danni: So may Drew told me that you guys had to kiss today?

May: -- Blushes- -- Yeah we did and in all honesty I liked it.

Danni: Really?

May: Yeah but tell any one and your going to wake up in Mexico tomorrow morning.

Danni: Understood –Changes back to normal cloths anime style- - - I love doing that.

Me: --Comes out of the restroom--- I hate how you guys can do that and I can't. But what are the results of the contest?

May: Well I got 36, you got 28, and Danni got 92.

Me: Wow Danni your hot both ways.

May: What do you mean?

Danni: Nothing she's just being stupid.

Me: Well on to review #5:

**WOW! Great show! I LOVE it!!  
MY next dare: For Drew- If you could confess to May about your feelings, how would you like to do it? On a sunset? Or what?  
May-same questions as Drew's  
UPDATE SOON!**

**  
xxDrewxMay4ever**

Danni: Well if Drew could confess his feelings for May, if he had them, he would want to do it in a rose garden in the summer during a sunset.

May: well for me, I would like it to e on a hill over looking the city when it's lit up at night leaning against a tree.

Me: Awww there both so romantic. But now onto our last review # 6:

**OK A dare! Drew has to kiss Harley! Ha, ha. Then, May has to dress up as a goth girl. Then, I want them to make out for three minutes with Joyce taking pictures of them and then she sends them to me and I'll post them all over the web. And one question to both of them, did they enjoy it? Please post this in your story. It totally rocks! -Pwnful **

**Chaotic Dork**

Me: Hey a little problem with the dare it's boy x boy. So I can't do that part. But the other parts I will do.

Danni: Thank goodness.

May: Why would that be a problem? Danni's a girl.

Me: Well. . . . . . .ummm. . . . . . .she. . . . . . .the problem . . . . . . is.

Danni: I haven't kissed anyone and I wanted my first to be special.

May: That makes perfect sense. Well I'm off to get out this bikini and into my goth cloths. - -Walks off to the restroom- -

Danni: Turn me back now!

Me: Fine. Boyus becomeus! - - -Shiny smoke covers Danni and when it goes away Drew's a guy again.---

Drew: Finally!

May: I'm done. ---Comes out the restroom---- Hey where did Danni go?

Drew: She went back cause I cam on back.

Me: I'm gonna miss her.

May: Well I'm glad your back Drew. But you missed a bikini contest and guess what Danni won with 92 votes!

Drew: Well that's not hard to believe. After all. - -Flicks hair--- She's related to me.

Me: That poor girl.

Drew: ---Glare's at me--- Hey May you like nice.

May: Thanks.

Me: may is styling a spiked collar, black torn jeans, a read and black halter, her hair is black and falling over one of her eyes, long black net gloves and she's sporting black skull sneakers. Now time for three minutes in heaven. But stay here so I can take the pics.

Drew: O.k. ---Stands up and faces May- -

May: --blushing—Wraps her arms around his neck

Drew: ---Wraps his arms around May's waist---- Here we go again.

May:-- Connects her lips with Drew's as she starts to play with his hair---

Me: --Snaps picture--- This is so going on the web (I did not draw any of the pics)

May: _This is even better the 4__th__ time._

Drew: _Thanks rayquaza that I'm a boy!_

Me: Times up! Break apart.

May and Drew: --Break apart and blushing as they sit back down---

Me: Thanks for the reviews. And happy Christmas, Chanukah, Quanza, and holiday's in general. I Hope you enjoyed:

**Fan mail and Dare Zone: Chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey there and welcome to: Fan Mail and Dare Zone chapter 5. Thanks a bunchies to everyone who's reviewed. You guys ROCK! I don't own Pokemon, Neopets, Numa Numa or Applebees.

May: Hi people!

Drew: --Sexy salute- -

Me: Well straight to the cake. Here's review #1:

**Drew: I dare you to jump into a volcano, or if you don't, you have to jump in a lightning bolt the size of mount everest!  
May: I dare you to tell Drew that you hate him and never want to see him again, and then after he cries, tell him you were just joking!  
And Joyce you will take pics of Drew crying!  
Cool! Use them! Cyaz!**

**  
jolteonforever**

Me: This is like that George of the jungle episode when he was dared to jump into the volcano by the lam brains.

Drew: Yep, and you're their top member.

May: Not again. Now lets head on over to choco choco magma top of DOOM!

**Choco choco magma of Doom**

Drew: What exactly do I have to do?

Me: Jump in.

May: Isn't this kinda unsafe?

Me: Nonsense. It's down right suicide. But that's why Drew's gonna do it.

Drew: --Sarcasm- - Wow thanks.

Me: No problem. –smacks Drew on the back so he falls in the volcano—

Drew: Oh CENSORED!

May: That's gonna leave a mark, so is that, and that, and Ow that's gotta hurt.

Me: I estimate were gonna need a lot of band aids, glue, staples, and tape.

Drew: Oh holy CENSORED!

May: And a hot glue gun. I think he's had enough.

Me: Are you sure, it looks like he's having fun?

Drew: Get me out of here, you daughter of a-!

Me: O.K time to go. –Snaps fingers - -

**At the studio**

Drew: --Tons of bandages—You guys suck.

May: Not my fault your fun to torture.

Me: I'm just here for kicks.

Drew: Very sick kicks!

Me: I take what I'm given. Now May if you please.

May: Sure. Drew I hate the way you always think your better then me. I'm also tired of you always talking about how great you are and diminishing my confidence. You're a horrible person, who only cares about himself. I hate you and never want to see you again!

Drew: Your point. Is that the best you've got?

May: Oh and I don't like your hair.

Me: Ouch, BURN!

Drew: May, I can't believe you. How can you say something so horrible? I thought you were my friend. –Starts to cry—

Me: Weenie –Takes pictures—

May: Drew I was just kidding, I love your hair.

Drew: --Wipes eyes-- I knew that.

Me: Sure you did. Cough liar Cough. But now I'm gonna read review # 2:

**I totally LOVE this! MY next dare is: Drew, go and date a fangirl to make May jealous..than dump the fangirl and send her flying to the moon! And May, I know you're going to be jealous, so go out on a date with Branden so Drew will get jealous. Once you dump him. Go back to the studio and try to fly to the moon, and Drew...you better stop her!!  
sorry, its kinda dumb. But I'm at a loss. LOL  
update soon! Much Love**

**  
xxDrewxMay4ever**

Me: Cool.

Drew and May: This doesn't sound good.

Me: Bring her in random guy #1.

Drew: Who?

Barbie: Drew, I love you! We are gonna have so much fun!

May: What is she talking about?

Me: Well this lucky bimb- I mean girl won a date with Drew here.

Drew and May: Funny lady say what!?

Barbie (yes that's her name): We are gonna have so much fun.

May: Have fun, its not like I care what you do.

Drew: _Hard to get wont work. _Let's go Barbie, and did I mention that I love your hair. _Even though I think you used four cans of hairspray this morning._

Barbie: Awww Drewsy you are so sweet. Lets go to Applebees! –Runs out the door dragging Drew with her sharply manicured nails.- -

Me: Awkward. –Looks at May to see her head about to explode--- You know May you could go out with someone to make Drew jealous.

May: I couldn't use someone like that.

Me: What if its Brendan?

May: That works.

Me: Great now go to Appplebees and ask for table 23.

May: See you –Walks out the door---

Me: This is gonna be so cool. –Grabs popcorn, soda, and a ring pop. Turns on the T.V that is hooked up to the security cameras at Applebees.—May the games begin!

**Applebees**

Drew: _This must be the highest level of torture to ever be put on Earth. I don't think I can take much more of this._

Barbie: And then I was all, Oh no you didn't, and she was all Oh yes I did, and I was like all totally! And she was all like seriously, and I was like shut-up then she said shut up and then I said no you, then she said no you. . . . .

Drew: Listen good and listen closely.

Barbie: --Sakes head yes—

Drew: Shut-up!

Brendan: Wow May, I'm so glad you came!

May: Don't mention it. _Seriously_

Barbie: I know you didn't mean it Drewsy so I'm willing to kiss you and make up.

Drew: What? No I do-

Barbie: --Leaned over and grabbed Drew by the collar kissing him.—

Drew: --Tries to push Barbie off of him—

Brendan: Hey May look, isn't that Drew?

May: --Tears in her eyes—Drew how could you!? _And he's holding her!_ I never want to see you again! –Runs out of Applebees and Brendan runs after her.

Drew:-- Pulls away from Barbie-- What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you know that you've just done!?

Barbie: I just kissed the hottest guy in the world.

Drew: --Red vain on head-- That's it your gone! –Kicks Barbie to the moon using his right foot.—

Waiter: I'm sorry man but your gonna have to leave.

Drew: No problem. –Runs out in the direction May went-- _May I've gotta make you understand it wasn't what you thought._

May: Looks I finally lost Brendan, and I cant believe that jerk! _But its not like I liked him or anything. Oh who am I kidding?_ –Looks at the moon-- Maybe I should go there where it's quiet and lonely.

Drew: Don't go.

May: Why don't you go to your girlfriend?

Drew: I don't feel like going to the moon.

May: Huh?

Drew: May when you came in, she kissed me.

May: But you were holding her.

Drew: Actually I was trying to push her off of me. She reeked of 10 different perfumes.

May: So that's what that smell was when I walked in.

Drew and May: --laughing—

Drew: Lets go back.

May: Yep.

**At the studio**

Me: Note to self, put cameras on May on Drew so I can see what goes on after the first step.

Drew: If you tag us, I'm going to have you arrested. –Sits on the couch--

May: Yep. --Sits next to Drew—

Me: Fine, but here's review #3:

**SungEd159: I love these kinds of fics. Anyway MUAHAHAHAHAHA! May must dive into a huge vat of chocolate pudding without eating eat. Drew must once again go into the tank of Octillery! AH HAHAHAHAHA! (I'm insane and cruel can you tell?) Oh and for the both of them, they both get turned into the opposite gender and kess for 10 mins. in the closet (Hope you have that video camera ready, Joyce) Cya Dont wanna be ya!**

**SungEd159**

Me: --Pushes BIG SHINY RED BOTTON--- ( The floor opens up to reveal a giant container of chocolate pudding)

Drew: Holy fudge.

May: More like holy pudding! – gets in a fire designed one piece and jumps in—

Me: Remember you can't eat it.

May: But I'm not strong enough.

Me: Use the force you must.

Drew: May doesn't have the force.

Me: No, I mean she has to force herself not to eat the pudding. Well we'll come back to you after Drew's octillery torture.

Drew: Why do you people enjoy seeing me suffer?

Me: I still love you.

Drew: --eye twitching—Bring in the octillery.

Random guy # 89: Here's the tank.

Me: Thanks.

Drew: --Climbs the latter and looks inside—

Octillery: Hey look its cabbage head, again! YAY.

Drew: Here goes nothing. –Jumps in-- Holy CENSORED!

Me: Ow, ouch, wow I had no idea a leg could bend that way, I think their done, oh wait their still going. No octillery you cant eat Drew's hair. O.K their done.

Drew: --Limps out of the tank-- (shirt is torn, one pants leg is missing and his hair has drool on it) Never again.

Me: Poor Drew. But now lets go see how May did. –Walks over to the vat—

Drew and Me: OMG!

May: --Climbs out—What's wrong?

Me: You didn't eat any of the pudding!

May: Come on, the force is strong within me.

Drew: Oh well, lets get cleaned up so we can finish the dare.

_**10 minutes later**_

Me: Now time for more of my reality bending magic. Faggos-brutarus! (pink smoke surrounds them and when it clears they gender opposites remain.)

Drew: Wow I forgot what this felt like.

May: I feel weird. –Runs a hand through her short brown hair—

Me: I'm kinda getting creeped out so just kiss so I can change you back.

May and Drew: Go into the closet where I have the camera set up

May and Drew: --Lean in until their lips lock together—

Drew: _I forgot what this was like too._

May: _At least as a boy this feels the same._

Me: --Snaps pics—This is gonna confuse a lot of people. O.K you two can stop now.

May and Drew: --Pull apart blushing. Walks out of the closet--

Me: Stand still. Spellous reversous! ( purple smoke covers them and when it clears their back to normal)

Drew: That was weird.

May: Ditto

Me: But now here's review #4:

**starts laughing like a mad woman (which I am, just a little fact)- That was better than I imagined! Anyway, on with teh dares of doom! -dramatic music- **

Drew:  
1. Do the chicken dance.  
2. Sing teh Numa Numa Song of dom!  
3. If you were gay, what guy in Pokemon would you go out with?  
4. Become a neopet until the end of the chapter or if another dare makes you change. (I'm being nice and letting Joyce pick which neopet it is.)

May:  
1. Turn into a boy for as long as Drew is a neopet.  
2. Do you like meepits? I LOVE MEEPITS! (LOL That was random XD)

Joyce (yes, you too :3):  
1. Become a pokemon of your choosing and be a pokemon as long as Drew is a neopet and May is a boy. (You can talk!)  
2. What do you love most about contestshipping?

WOW That was a lot. Please use my dares of doom! And if Drew doesn't cooperate, use Tsuki to scare him into doing it! (You know how scary Tsuki can be LOL) 

**  
-Pwnful Chaotic Dork**

Me: Hit it May!

May: --Turns on boombox and the chicken dance plays. ---

Drew: --opens and closes beak hands three times, flaps wings three times, waddles down for times, and stands up and claps four times—(process is repeated 15 times)

Me: Hello youtube!

May: Give me that! –Snatches camera—

Drew: --finally stops-- That was weird, but not torture.

Me: But now you have to sing Numa Numa!

May: Isn't that on those ultimate Naruto fan flash's?

Me: Yep, May hit it. . . . . . . . . again.

Drew: **Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa **

Alo Salut sunt eu un haiduc  
Si te rog iubirea mea primeste fericirea.  
Alo alo sunt eu Picasso  
Ti-am dat beep si sunt voinic  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei  
Nu ma nu ma iei nu ma nu ma nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Te sun sa-ti spun ce simt acum  
Alo iubirea mea sunt eu fericirea.  
Alo alo sunt iarasi eu Picasso  
Ti-am dat beep si sunt voinic  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa 

Me: Now scarred for life.

May: Seriously.

Drew: My singing wasn't that bad!

Me: Not you're singing it was awesome. It's just that song reminds me of the muffin man.

May: The muffin man?

Me: Shhhh! You'll bring his wrath if you say his name.

Drew: coughweirdocough Oh and how sick is that question!?

May: That's a little weird.

Me: He still has to answer it. Who should it be?

Drew: Well first off ewww! And it would most likely be Ash.

May and Me: Awkward.

Me: Yay neopets! –thinks-- I got it! Neopetis! (green smoke surrounds Drew and when it clears he's a-)

May: Aww Drew you look adorable as a luke! (he's the same color green as his hair, still has emerald eyes, but his paws and the tip of his tail have a purple tinge)

Drew: What ever. –Curls up on the couch next to May—

Me: Well May, are you ready to become a boy?

May: If I say no will you not do it?

Me: Um, no?! boyus becomus! (purple smoke covers her and when it's gone her boy version stands there.)

May: How do I look? –twirls around—

Me: Well you have short hair like Drew, a red tee with a blue collar, a yellow back pack, dark blue jeans, dark blue fingerless gloves, and a red bandana sticking out your right pants pocket along with red, blue, and white sneakers.

May: Wow I'm hot. Oh and from now on I'm Mark.

Me: Sure are!

Mark and Me: Awkward.

Drew: Just finish the dare so I can change back, incase someone wants me to change again.

Mark: Awww someone's grumpy. –scratches behind his ears—

Drew: --wags tail and whines—So good.

Me: Super cute! But May answer the question.

Mark: --still scratching Drew's ear—Well meepits are pretty awesome, but I do know of some cuter pet-pets.

Me: Yay I got questions! Well lets see? –thinks—Pokus transformus! (rainbow smoke surrounds me and when it clears I'm a Lopunny) Yay I'm so cute and fluffy! And the best thing I love about Contestshipping is that Drew is subtle with his hints but not to subtle that we cant be sure of his feelings for May. I also like the whole roses thing and May starts to get it later on.

Mark and Drew: What you say!?

Me: Nothing. And thanks for the Tsuki priv! Now here's review #5:

**May what would you do if Drew were Danii?  
Drew, if its violent tell her you were!  
May did you like wearing that bikini?**

**Chao m**

Mark: Well if Drew were Danni I would go on a rampage.

Me: Would mind demonstrating this for us?

Mark: Not all at. Observe –clears throat—Drew you little son of a CENSORED, I cant believe you were Danni and didn't CENSORED tell me. I am going to rip out your spine and beat you with it!

Me and Drew: Ewww.

Mark: --Lunges at luke Drew with murder in her/his eyes---

Me: Tell her the truth before she rips out your spine, ewwww, and beats you with it!

Drew: May, I was Danni and I'm really sorry for not telling you.

Mark: --calms down instantly—No problem. –Sits back down.—And yeah wearing the bikini was pretty fun. I love modeling!

Me: Well its onto our last review of the night/chapter.

Mark and Drew: #6:

**Ok for may I dare you to kiss Ash, Brendan and Paul on the check while Drew has to kiss Misty, Dawn and Author on the cheek. O and one question for both. Who would you wanna kiss the most?!?!**

**Angelgirl3304**

Me: Well time for all of us to change back. Reversos! (smoke, blah blah blah) And lets do the question first.

May: For me it would be Drew. But that's like if he was like the only option.

Drew: It would have to be may, but only if I was going to die or something.

May: Do you wanna die now?!

Me: Calm down! May if you please?

May: Bring them in Random guy #872!

ABP (Ash, Brendan, Paul): --Walk inside and stand in a straight line.—

MDM (Misty, Dawn, Me): --Stand in a straight line—

Random Guy #872: Begin!

May: --Kisses Ash—

Ash: --Blushes and pulls hat over eyes—

May: --Kisses Brendan—

Brendan: --Faints—

May: --Kisses Paul—

Paul: --Does absolutely nothing---

Me: And now Drew.

Drew: --kisses Dawn—

Dawn: --Blushes and giggles—

Drew: --Kisses Misty—

Misty: --Tries not to hurl—

Drew: --Kisses me—

Me: --Fan girl squeal of doom--. O.K you guys can get them now.

May and Drew: Huh?

Me: --Point to the boys (excluding Brendan) about to destroy Drew and the girls about to murder May—Good luck.

APMD: --Tackle May and Drew—

May and Drew: Ow, hey that hurt, hey who's biting people!?

Brendan: --Sits on the couch next to me—May's pretty hott.

Me: --Glares at Brendan – Hope you enjoyed **Fan Mail and Dare Zone chapter 5.** –Tackles Brendan—Die you snow headed freak! Oh and next chapter will have dares by: **SuperKatyDid, lovesakurabloom, and HYBZ along with the next 3 I get. **Also thanks for the reviews that didn't have dares, there highly appreciated as well.

Brendan: Help me!

Me: Get back here maggot! Have an awesome day!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hey people and welcome to the next installment of: Fan mail and dare zone

Me: Hey people and welcome to the next installment of: Fan mail and dare zone!

Drew: Sup?

May: Hey everybody!

Me: Now before we start, I do not own Pokemon in any way. Now here's review #1:

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Harly got what he desirved! I really hate him. I love this stuff! My dares keep getting used! SWEET! Okay May, I dare you to eat a whole town made of chocolate! You have to stay fat for the rest of this chapter. If you do, I'll give you a special Pokemon. If Drew makes fun of you, have my Luxray attack him! I want Drew to battle my Empolen. It's at level 100! It knows Brine, Drill Peck, BubbleBeam, and Hydro Cannon! It's a water and a steel type. Here is a dare for both of you. I want you both to read my story, The New Smashers, and tell me what you think. I also want you to read about my OCs and tell me what you think. By the way Joyce1237. You can use my Empolen as well as Luxray. It would be nice if you read my story and my OCs and tell me what you think. If you want, I'll let you use Ben, Julia, and/or Fee. They can hurt May and Drew if they don't do there dares. – **_**Secret part for my eyes only**_

**The Bowser Monster**

Me: Sorry that I missed this review when you first sent it in.

Drew: See what happens when idiots like Joyce are left in charge?

Me: Die! (Pounds Drew with mega mallet of doom) But now bring in the town of Chocolate!

Random Guy #16789: Here it is Joyce (Brings in a platform with a 5 feet by 5 feet chocolate model of San Francisco)

May: Dude, Bowser I love your dares! (Pulls out a fork from hammer space and starts eating)

Drew: Where does it all go? And stop hitting me!

Me: (Stops hitting Drew) I already answered that question for you. But this time she has to stay fat and suffer the consequences.

Drew: This is gonna be good.

May: All Done! (The city is gone and there's chocolate on the floor) Hey how come I'm fat!?

Me: The review said you had to stay fat for the rest of the chapter.

Drew: Sucks to be you. (Sits on the couch)

May: Not Fair! (Sits next to Drew on the couch but since she's so heavy she sends Drew flying through the roof.)

Me: Way to go May now I have a hottie sized hole in my roof, next to the 2 gay sized ones from Harley!

May: Sorry.

Drew: (lands back on the couch with ceiling bits on his head) I'm not talking to you.

Me: Well actually you just did. Plus if you insult her you are gonna get pwnd by Bowser's Luxray.

May: So you better be nice to me! (Burps) Sorry.

Drew: Way to go- (Spots me holding the ball with sparks coming out of it) Never mind. But let's just have the battle.

Detail: (The stage flips into a sumo ring.)

Drew: What the French toast!?

May: Don't mention food!

Random Referee: The battle of Joyce vs. Drew is about to commence! (Raises flags) Begin (lowers flags)

Drew: Absol, Go!

Me: Empoleon, time to kick butt!

Drew: Absol use razor wind!

Me: Empoleon, dodge and use drill peck!

Drew: Absol no! (Absol gets hit and almost falls out of the sumo circle)

Me: Darn so close! Empoleon use Brine!

Drew: Counter with water pulse! ( The two attacks outdo each other and explode to make sparkles)

Me: Grrrrr. Empoleon, use hydro cannon!

Drew: _Dang, no time to dodge. _ (Absol goes flying out of the ring and a gong sounds)

RR: The match is over. Absol is unable to battle. The victory goes to Joyce and Empoleon.

May: Yay Joyce!

Drew: Great job absol. (Returns Absol)

Me: You so totally pwnd. (Returns Empoleon)

Detail: (The stage flips back to the normal sitting area)

Drew: Nice battle. And what's up with the italicized words in the review?

May: Yeah, what's up with that?

Me: It was something only I needed to know until the end of the chapter so I took it out and typed what you see.

Drew: Makes sense.

May: Guess so.

Me: I have to make sure to read your story and leave you a review so I can do the last part of your dare. But now onto #2:

**Grass head!  
really grow grass on your head!**

**Lovesakurabloom **

Drew: Two words. Hell no!

May: Too bad you have to! Now hold still! (Pours dirt, grass seeds, fertilizer, and water)

Me: Now all we have to do is turn up the solar lights and wait till it starts to grow later on.

Drew: I hate you guys. Especially you fatty.

May: Joyce!

Me: I'm on it. Luxray give him a crunch attack! But watch his head. We're growing stuff on there.

Luxray: (Bites Drew really really hard)

Drew: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!

Me: Ok you can let him go. (Luxray lets go of Drew's head and I return it to is pokeball)

May: That's gonna leave a mark.

Drew: You're telling me. Hey my head feels funny. (Little green things come up from his head)

Me: Yay some of our grass grew!

May: by the end of the chapter we'll have enough to fill 2 cups!

Me and May: Yay!

Drew: Boo!

Me: Who cares about you anyway!? But here's review # 4:

**Hey May I luv u! I'm only gonna torture Drew xD. But A bit 4 u also, sorry...**

May:  
make out with Brendan in front of Drew.  
Go to Jubilife City using Drew's clothes and yell: "HEY I'M DREW! I HAve a CRUSH ON SOLIDAD!

Drew:  
watch may make out with Brendad. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
kill the pizza man and pretend to be him.  
Insult Sasuke in front of him! cakles evilly  
insult diamondhead ben infront of him!  
Insult Misty!  
Insult my Dragonair.  
Get in a barrel and rida the Niagara Falls!

OK, thats all for now. I wanna be ur friend Joyce!  
Oh yeah, if Drew refuses any dare, Dragonair will use Draco Meteor on him!

**HYBZ ArtIsABang-Blizzardpoint**

Me: Coolness! Bring in Brendan. Oh and I would love to be your friend. We seem to have a lot in common.

Brendan: Hey May! Even though you've broken my heart., I'm willing to forgive you and love you once again. (Makes out with May)

Drew: HEY BUDDY, BACK OFF BEFORE I KICK YOUR CENSORED!!

Me: OMG!

Brendan: (runs away like the girl he is as Drew cracks his neck)

May: That was weird.

Me: Drew or Brendan?

May: Both. But now to the plaza to be a fat Drew. (anime turns into Drew's cloths)

Drew: You shouldn't of done that.

May: Why?

Me: YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT!

May: (runs as fast as her fat legs will carry her)

Drew: Anger issues much.

Me: And this is coming from the guy with 2 inches of grass growing on his head?

Drew: Shut-up. Now lets look at the T.V to watch.

**The Plaza in Jubilife City**

May: Hey world, I'm Drew Hayden! And I have the largest crush on Solidad!

The world: What the French toast!!

FG's: (Run over and surround May) Wait Drew what happened to you?

May: Well I decided to just be myself and let myself go.

FG's: (All run away scared for life)

May: My job is done. Now back to the studio.

**The Studio**

May: Hey guys. (Anime changes back) Hey Drew. Your grass grew by half an inch.

Drew: (sarcasm) Oh joy. And now May can you please pass me the phone.

May: Sure, but why do you need it?

Drew: Gonna order pizza.

Me: I want extra cheese! And wings!

May: I want a diet Pepsi!

Drew: You guys are retards. But O.K (dials phone)

Pizza Dude: Hello welcome to Piece of pizza, how I may help you?

Drew: Hey, I would like a large extra cheese pizza, spicy Buffalo wings, and a diet Pepsi.

Pizza Dude: O.K dude, that comes to 10.78.

Drew: Sure, now come to the studio on the edge of town and ask for room 1237.

Pizza Dude: Awesome! I'll be there in 5 seconds!

Drew: Don't you mean- (din dong)

Me: I guess he really did mean 5 seconds.

May: Yay for fast service. Joyce, do we really have to kill him?

Me: We must do what the reviewer ask's. But don't worry we'll resurrect him at the end.

Drew: Weird. (Opens door)

Pizza Dude: Here's you order, now where's my money?

Drew: Right here (Whacks him in the temple with a metal bar)

May: That had to hurt.

Me: No dip Sherlock. Random guy 167 please put him in the blue closet.

Random guy 167: Alright Joyce! (Puts pizza Dude in the blue closet and locks it)

Me: Thank you. Now Drew please put on this uniform and be the pizza dude!

May: Can he anime change?

Me: Sure but make it quick.

Drew: Yes! (Anime transforms)

May: And action!

Drew: Hello and welcome to pizza place may I take your order?

Me: No you can't take my order!

Drew: Then why are you here!?

May: she wants to order some food.

Drew: O.K then. Welcome to pizza place may I take your order?!

Me: Look, what's the point of me ordering food if your just going to take it from me and eat it?

May: I know, I thought the same thing.

Drew: You know what curse, Sasuke, Diamondhead, Misty, and HYBZ ArtIsABang-Blizzardpoint's Dragonair!

Sasuke: Fireball jutsu! (Fires fireballs at Drew)

Drew: What the French Toast! (Gets hair burned)

May: hey, you burnt our grass you stupid emo!

Me: He's just angsty not emo!

Diamondhead: That is so not cool. (fires crystals at Drew and pins him to a wall)

Me: 10 points for aim Ben, I love you!

May: You're really starting to scare me.

Drew: She scares everybody!

Misty: Prepare to suffer! Ready Dragonair?

Dragonair: (nods head)

M and D: Misty mallet and hydro pump combo of doom!

Drew: Oh holy CENSORED! (hammered and hydro pumped to near death)

Me: Now all of you together please throw him over Niagara falls.

MDB: O.K

Sasuke: Hai!

May: What?

Sasuke: I'm Japanese.

MDBS: (Shove Drew into a barrel as I teleport them to the falls)

Me: now let's watch through the satellite I "borrowed" from NASA.

May: Don't you mean stole?

Me: No cause stealing is wrong. I'm just using it without their permission and I don't plan on giving it back.

**Canada**

Drew: Let me out of this barrel right now!

MDBS: No! (throw him over the bar as he heads towards the falls.)

Drew: CENSOED! (falls over the falls)

MDBS: (teleport back to representative places)

**The Studio**

May: that had to hurt.

Drew: (walks in soaking wet) Your telling me. I'll be right back I gotta get out of this pizza guy out fit.

Me: Alright, in the mean time we'll read the next dare. Here's review #5:

**ok lets start  
Ok first drew has to eat as much as may eats :) and if he cant joyce can use force then he has to clean may's ears(got this idea from higurashi) x) then he has to do everything that may and joyce wants...EVERYTHING until the end of the chapter (i love torture him :3) oh yeah i almost forgot!drew has to call joyce his master!and may too until the end of the chapter (sorry if my english is not good) X oh and one more thing...joyce is my heroine for torture drew so much bit 3 im a contestshipper and is so funny see you and the fans torturing drew v cya D**

**KawaiiHanyuu-chan**

Me: Bring in another chocolate San Francisco!

May: hey, we never ate our pizza!

Me: Sasuke took it when you called him emo.

Drew: Focus please! (Eats the city but stays normal size) The awesome powers of anime.

May and Me: Shut up.

Me: And now you have to do what ever May and I say you have to do!

May: Yay!

Me: First command, take off your shirt.

Drew: Fine. (takes off shirt)

May: Didn't you request this in Delcatty's talk show like 3 times?

Drew: That's right you did.

Me: anyhow onto the next part. Drew I am now to be referred to as your master.

Drew: (sarcasm) Yeah right.

Me: yeah I'm right. And thanks. It all because of you reviewers that I have the opportunity to do these things.

May: Now onto the last review. Review #6:

**All 3: If you could be half pokemon half human what would you be?  
Joyce:Make it happen  
Stay like that until another change happens then make Drew a Lopunny until another change  
Also, Drew, did you like to see in a bikini?**

**Chao m**

Me: if I could be that I would be a Blaziken pokemorph.

Drew: Absol pokemorph.

May: Espeon pokemorph.

Me: Pokeus transformus! (smoke comes, goes and were the pokemon we picked)

May: Awesome!

Drew: can we stay like this until next chapter?

Me: Sure why not? Oh yeah! Pizzas! (pizza guy comes back to life)

Pizza Dude: Forget the tip I'm moving to Alaska! You people are crazy!

Me, Drew, and may: We know.

PD: OMG talking pokemon! (runs away to Alaska)

Me: Now Lopunny transformus! (smoke)

Drew: Noooo! what did you do to me.

May: She made you adorable-er.

Me: Yep, what she said.

Drew: And yes seeing May in a bikini is a sight I will never forget in my while life.

May: (blushes)

Me: And now for the surprise from Bowser Monster's dare. (tosses may a net ball)

Drew: Cool a pokemon.

May: Wonder what it is. (releases pokemon)

Manaphy: Mama, I love you.

May: Manaphy, I love you to.

Drew: So beautiful.

Me: I know. A mother and her child. Well that's all. I hope you enjoyed:

**Fan Mail and Dare Zone Chapter 6**


	8. Im baaaaacckk

Me: Hello there people who live on Earth or in their heads like I do. I'm taking up FF again; I just lost my love of it and stopped. On Jan 14th I updated "Rescue Mission M" so I figured might as well update this one as well when I saw the 88 reviews x.x Since I only do 6 reviews per chapter its gonna take a long time to catch up to u guys lolz, but enough of me say hello u two!!

May: Hey there everyone!!! --Waves frantically--

Drew: Why do you people make her want to harass us?

Me: --glares--

Drew: I mean hello wonderful people that love this story enough to review it.

Me: Now here's the first review submitted after Chao m's:

**Drew: Put on a leprechaun outfit and dance to an Irish jig  
May: Go with Ash to capture Rayquaza and see if you have feelings for him (Ash)  
Joyce (grins evilly): Go on a date with Brendan. Nuff said.**

** -ShadowKing1988**

Me: Horary for the power of dress up!!! Drew go change now!!

Drew: fine, geeeezz -walks off to the changing room-

May: What's up with you Joyce? You're all hyperactive and crazy….er.

Me: I'm just really fired up, and I want to do my best, BELIVE IT!!

The world: IT'S DATTEBAYO!!!!

Drew: -comes out the changing room- who said believe it?

May and Me: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Drew: Both of you shut-up –in little leprechaun suit that's clearly 2 sizes too small-

Me: To anyone who has Irish roots, blood, or family this is in no way meant to be insulting or mockery of any kind. If you feel the need to express any feeling about this review, please come to me and not the reviewer, thank you.

May: wow….

Me: what? I'm just trying to be reasonable; some people are really sensitive ANYHOO. DANCE MONKEY BOY DANCE!!!

Drew: -does a jig as random guy 13 turns on the stereo system-

May: -Pulls out camera-

Drew: put that away or I'll chop off your left boob -continues to concentrate on moving feet-

Me: haaaarrrssshhhhh

May: -puts away camera and sits back and enjoys the jig-

Drew: -finishes as the music stops-

Me: yay, go Drew -claps –

Drew: -flicks hair- I know, I'm awesome -walks off to go change-

Me: ok, he's gone. May, go go go go go go go go go go –helicopter comes, drops down rope ladder through ceiling –

May: what the hell?!?!?

Me: Not time to explain, grab on to the ladder and hurry!!!

May: -climbs the ladder toward the copter and is pulled away through the ceiling-

Me: -salutes- May the force be with her

Drew: -comes out the changing room- what was all that noise and where's May?

Me: -puts up "borrowed" SWAT team shield- 

Drew: Why in the world is she off with Ash trying to catch Rayquaza?!?!? –Charges at me to attack- you know how I feel about him!!!!

Me: -blocks- It was a part of the dare, she had to go without you, hence the helicopter!!

Drew: -stops dead in his tracks- helicopter…..? How do you afford these things?!?!?!

Me: I don't, I borrow them with no intent on returning them.

Drew: You had a very messed up childhood didn't you….?

Me: nope, to the screens!! –TV screens pop up showing a dormant volcano-

Drew: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?! You let May go there with a boy who can't even tie his own shoes?!?!

Me: nothing is wrong with Velcro Mr. fancy bunny knot laces –tightens my Hello Kitty Velcro sneakers-

Drew: -face palm- Sinnoh give me strength

**+ At the volcano +**

May: Ash, are you sure this is where Rayquaza was last spotted?!?!

Ash: yeah, I'm 15% sure!!

May: ASH!! If 15% was a grade, that would be an F!! You'd fail!!

Rayquaza: -roars loudly as he flies out the volcano-

Ash: I TOLD YA SO!!

May: -looses her balance and nearly falls in the volcano, but hangs onto a ledge- oh my gosh, Ash help me!!!

Ash: quiet May, I'm battling Rayquaza!! Pikachu use thunderbolt!!

**+ At the studio +**

Drew: That's its Joyce; I'm going to go get her!!! - hops on Flygon and flies through the roof to the volcano*

Me: -looking at roof- ……why don't I just take out the roof since you people keep insisting on putting holes in it!!

Drew: Stop your whining!! –Takes off-

Me: -sniffle- I'm all alone…..

Brendan: -busts through the door- If you're so lonely, then you wouldn't mind touching my tra la la

Me: -eye twitch- _must…resist…urge…to….stab…profusely… _Well, how about instead we have an indoor picnic date here, while we wait for May to come back and confess her love for you?

Brendan: sure!! –sits down on blanket where picnic basket it – wanna hear a battle story?

Me: sure, I'd love to!! _Kill me now_

Brendan: Ok, so one day I was at this gym, I walked through the doors. First with my right foot then my left foot, and there was this really long hallway to take before you got to the arena. So I kept walking; left foot, right foot-

Me: -in happy place playing the hamster song in my head to dancing squirrels-

**+ At the volcano (yet again) +**

Ash: -losing badly at his battle-

May: Ash for once in your life, care more about a human than a Pokémon!!

Drew: May where are you?!?!

May: Drew!! I'm in the volcano, hurry please!!

Drew: Ash your such an idiot!! Go down Flygon!! –dives into the volcano and grabs May by the waist as Flygon pulls up and out into the air—May are you alright?!?!

May: -crying into Drew's shirt- I was so scared Drew…thank you..

Drew: -blushes bright red- Its nothing May, let's go back. Back to the studio Flygon –flies back-

Ash: -gets hit by Rayquaza's tail and flies off the volcano into the forest-

**+ At the studio (don't get whiplash guys) +**

Brendan: then my left foot, then my right, then my right-

Drew and May: -bursts through the roof and land right on the picnic-

Brendan: -stands up- May, Joyce told me that you love me again!! Please, come here and let's embrace!!

Drew: . . . . –Sends Brendan through the roof-

Me: THANK YOU!!!

May: What was that about?

Me: I never want to repeat that horrible experience, EVER!!!

Drew: and if you ever leave May alone with that idiot again, I'm deleting all your nekomimi pictures!!

May: ok then… -flops back on the couch while eating a slice of watermelon- onto the next review:

**Drew I dare you to eat 100 bowls of ramen (come on Naruto could easily do that!)  
and May I want you to go and kiss Sasuke (cross over time! xD) and wait for the Drew to save you from the fangirls who want to kill you (of course Drew will save you, if not well...)**

**Jolteonforever**

Me: omg, hi jolteon

Drew: you know they can't hear you…

May: hi Jolteon!!

Drew: forget it

Me: And just cause I lurves you, I'm going to bring Naruto in here!!

Naruto: -drops through roof- believe it!!

Sasuke: -walks through the door- hmph

Me, Drew, and May: DETTABAYOU!!

Naruto: bless you?

Me: ok then….random guy number 17,684 bring in the ramen table!!!

Drew: you have a special table just for ramen…?

Me, May, and Naruto: who doesn't?!?!?!

Drew and Sasuke: Idiots…

Me: stuck up prudes, anyway. ON your mark!!

Drew: -sits at the table-

Me: get set!!

Sasuke: -ties up Naruto so he doesn't try to eat the ramen-

May: GO!!! *waves down two Japanese flags*

Drew: -starts eating really fast-

Me and May: 1…..2……3……4……5…..6……7……8……9….the number that comes after 9..

Sasuke: 10..

Me and May: 10…..11….12….13…

**+ 5 hours later +**

Me and May: 95……96…..97……98…..99…..100!!!!

Drew: -runs to the bathroom and throws up-

Me: ewww…..

May: you can say that again..

Me: ewwww…

Sasuke: . . . . .

Drew: -comes out the closet- (sorry girls, you wish, but not that way)

Naruto: hahaha, Drew came out the closet!!

May and Me: stupid…

Sasuke and Drew: your ones to talk..

Me: Sasuke, come here a sec. Your hair isn't really pointy in the back

Sasuke: -walks over to me with tube of (gasp) hair gel (XDD)

Me: - shoves May into Sasuke making them kiss-

Drew: ahhh hell no!!!

Naruto: -breaks the rope- Sasuke's mine, believe it!!

Me: O.O….

Everyone else: O.O…..

Naruto: I'm only joking…

Me and everyone: ok

Me: -pushes button and secret underground bunker comes up, consuming Drew and I as Naruto and Sasuke vanish-

May: Hey, what's this for?!?!

Me: our safety *points to the door about to be rammed in*

Drew: oh…. dear……Dialga…

Door: I don't wanna die!!! –Gets bust down as a swarm comes in-

FG's: HOW DARE YOU KISS OUR SASUKE!!!!!

Me: -watches as the swarm surrounds May-

Drew: May!! *busts through the window in the bunker*

FG's: omg it's Drew!! But right now we have to focus on May!!

Drew: _damn, how do I find something else for them to focus on??!? Oh hell no….._ –Rips off boxers w/o taking off pants and whistles really loud- who wants these?!?!?! They sell for a lot on Ebay!!!

Me: Trust me, they do. The pair I bought cost an arm and a leg.

Drew: -throws them out the door, sending it flying miles away-

FG's: -fly out the door after the shorts-

May: -on the floor in a ball- think of a happy place..Think of a happy place…think of a happy place…

Me: -as the bunker vanishes- May, look candy!

May: -stands up perfectly fine- where!?!?!

Drew: ok then… -sits down on couch next to May-

Me: ewwwww, Drew go put underwear on!!

Drew: I always wear 3 pairs

May and Me: why…?

Drew: Multiple attacks

Me: ok then…. Then can I have another?

Dew: NO

Me: Meenie

May: next review!!:

**Questions For My Sexy Drew(I'm not a fangirl, just an inside joke): anyways, I'm making a cheesy valentines day AMV where u sing you love for May, how do you feel?  
May: How would you feel?  
Oh, now dares...just confess your love for eachother for pete's sake! Aka, snog xDD  
Oh, And Drew...go kick Dawn's ass and tell her you'll never like her and leave her heartbroken. (Sorry, Dawn Fans)**

Love,  
Fanny aka xxDrewxMay4ever

Me: Hi drew and may!! ^^

Drew: SHE CANT HEAR YOU!!!

May: well we can hear you!! No need to yell!!

Drew: well I feel weird I guess…since you people have video footage of me…

Me: But best of luck with that ^^ (though this chap is so freak l8 it's already done x.x)

May: And I'd feel really lucky to be in your video!! –Smiles-

Drew:_ she's so cute..Just like a little kid.._

Me: let's kill one bird with two stones here, c'mon in Dawn!!

Dawn: -walks in the room and sits on beanbag chair- Hey there Joyce!!

Me: go on you too

Drew: May, my sweet precious May. I have loved watching you grow into a beautiful coordinator and woman. You've gained the admiration of everyone you've met, but you've also gained my eternal love and devotion.

Me: now May…

May: -face as red as an apple- Drew, from the moment I met you, I wanted to be a better coordinator. But not to outdo you, but to gain your attention. Deep down, I always just wanted you to notice me, and that is why to this day I love you will all my heart.

Whole world: 

May and Drew: You know I'm just saying that for the dare right? Ok, as long as YOU know..

Me: awww, talking at the same time, how cute. And suuurree it was.

Dawn: -in chair bawling eyes out- Drew, I thought you loved me?!?!

Drew: uhhh..No *pushes Dawn down the vacuum suction laundry chute*

May and I: haaarrsshhhhh

Drew: not really, I could have set her hair on fire. Next review, #4, two more left:

**Drew:  
****1. Go skydiving  
2. Dance the tango with May  
3. Jump into a pool of jell-o  
4. Kiss Dawn in front of May  
5. Do you like Gears of War? (Videogame, it roxs)  
6. How about Viva Pinata? Do like that one?  
7. What's your favorite band/singer? Mine is My Chemical Romance! (Say Britney Spears, Lindsay Lohan, or anything other than rock and I'll beat you up! I know where you live.)  
****  
May:  
1. Eat a twelve-foot cake all by yourself.  
****2. Beat Drew up using a Misty Mallet!  
3. Sing My Way Home Is Through You by MCR (It's one of my favs!)  
4. My friend Sisi-chan says hi. o.O  
5. My other friend Rei-rei says hi too and says Naruto is better than Pokemon. o.O  
****6. I say hi! LOL o.O**

Joyce:  
1. Where have you've been for the last hundred years?!?!  
2. I missed you. -cries- T_T  
3. Give me a hug!

-Lots of love, Pwnful Chaotic Dork

Me: soooo long…

Drew: -smirks- that's what she said

May: -beats Drew over the head- Don't you dare start that.

Me: that's also what she said!! –Laughing on the floor-

May: for the love of Palkia

Drew and Me: she also-

May: -pulls out tazer-

Me and Drew: never mind….

Me: ok lets multi task this thing -cracks knuckles on accident- ewww I hate that.

Random guy 1: -turns on tango music as the light dim-

Drew: -changes into a tux with a bright red rose in his breast pocket-

May: -changes into red flamingo dress-

Me: and….action!!

Drew: --begins to dance—

May: your pretty good at this Andrew --follows his lead—

Drew: --flips hair by moving head—I know Maybelline

Me: Enough flirting, answer the questions Drew!!

Drew: Not a fan of any videogame, Saw the show once and it gave me nightmares, and I like Bullet for my valentine. –dips May—

Me: keep it going people; this was supposed to be posted on v-day!!

Drew: Not our fault you procrastinate

May: -spins out then into Drew's arms- Be nice Drew

Me: Thank you, now May there's a mini mic on your dress, just sing into it. Drew, dance slower!!

Random guy #7987: --starts the music—

May: -deep breath-

Gonna take off all my skin,  
Tear apart all of my insides,  
When they rifle in,  
Mom and Dad think you'll be saved,  
They never had the time,  
They're gonna medicate your lives,  
You were always born a crime,  
We salute you in your grave.

Can't find my way home,  
But it's through you and I know,  
What I'd do just to get back in her arms,  
Can't find my way home,  
But it's through you and I know,  
What I'd do just to get back in her arms.

_[Spoken in background]_  
(Well my gun fires  
seven different shades of shit,  
So what's your favorite color, punk?)

Do you wanna hold my hand?  
Could you sign this photograph,  
'Cause I'm your biggest fan,  
Would you leave me lying here?

We're not here to pay a compliment,  
Or sing about the government,  
Oxycontin genocide,  
Adolescent suicide,  
I'll give you my sincerity,  
{Don't give} a fuck about a Kennedy,  
Here's what I've got to say.

Can't find my way home,  
But it's through you and I know,  
What I'd do just to get back in her arms,  
Can't find my way home,  
But it's through you and I know,  
What I'd do just to get back in her arms.

No way home why  
_[x4]_  
_[in background]_  
We've got to go  
_[x7]_

Can't find my way home,  
But it's through you and I know,  
What I'd do just to get back in her arms,  
Can't find my way home,  
But it's through you and I know,  
What I'd do just to get back, well, in her arms.

I can't find the way  
_[x6]_

Come on angel, don't you cry  
_[x4]_

Me: --wipes eyes—that was beautiful.

Drew: -looks away for a minute and flips hair- she did alright.

May: -dips and kicks Drew in the leg- Thanks Joyce.

Drew: owwww –drops May and rubs ankle- you crazy hag woman!!!

Me: -hands May the misty mallet-

May: WHO ARE YOU CALLING HAG WOMAN!!!?!?!?! –Beats to death while chasing him around the room as the light come back and music stops-

Me: May say hi!!

May: Hi back to you guys, thanks so much ^^ and Naruto is better than the new Pokémon. Diamond and Pearl is ALL stupid filler episodes. Ash should have his badges by now.

Drew: -crawls away while she's distracted-

Me: random guy, grab him!!

Random guy #3762: -grabs Drew, knocks him out, throws him over his shoulder, and leaves the studio by helicopter-

May: -looks up at roof- uhhh Joyce you have another hole in the-

Me: Just shut-up….

May: Where are they taking him? –Changes out of dress and sits on couch-

Me: To kiss Dawn, skydive out of a copter into a pool of jello

May: …….whiiiieeee…?

Me: I don't make the dares; I just force you guys to do them? Wait, you don't mind Drew kissing Dawn?

May: He hates her, plus it's what he gets for dropping me

Me: but you kicked him in the leg….

May: and?

Me: good point!! –pulls out remote and TV monitors come out the floor with satellite footage of my neon blue helicopter with a purple heart on it-

May: how do you afford these things?!?!

Me: ask Drew

**+ In the copter in the outskirts of town +**

Drew: Do I really have to do this?!?!

Instructor: *nods head*

Drew: Man this sucks!!

Dawn: Drew!! You're going skydiving to?!?! What a coincidence!!

Drew: No its not!! You were outside the door listening the whole time!!!

Dawn: What did you say?!?! You want a good luck kiss?!?!

Drew: NO!!

Dawn: ok!! –Throws arms around Drew and gives him a big wet one-

Drew: -pushes her off- Ewww I think I need a shower!! –Backing up towards door-

Dawn: Drew, stop!!!

Drew: yeah right you crazy b- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! –Falling through air at unimaginable speeds with goggles on-

Instructor: Have a nice trip, Cya next fall –flies the chopper back to 1237 HQ in Texas-

Drew: --falling-- stay_ cool, stay cool, stay cool, stay cool _IS THAT JELLO!?!?! –lands face 1st in the jello and sinks right through it—

**+ At the studio +**

Me: ooooowwwwww

May: that had to hurt…

Me: yeps, but while Drew tries to dig/eat his way out of all that jello…

Random guy #9726: -brings in 12 foot chocolate death wish cake-

May: oh…..em…..gee…

Me: Have it my good woman!!

May: -attacks cake with bib, fork, and knife-

Me: yay!! I love it when I get asked things. I'm really sorry I vanished off the face of the earth :( But I'm trying to come back, and wish me luck please ^^. –Gives you a tissue to wipe your eyes with- oh and –giant hug of mega super sadness draining awesomeness- yay!!

Drew: -waddles into the studio, hunched over and soaked to the bone in green jello, and sits on the couch- I hate you all

Me: But we love you Drew!! –Huggles- ewww you're sticky

May: -finishes off the cake, flops on her back and lets out a loud belch- excuse me

Me: -hoses down Drew where he sits till he's jello free- random guy, heat light please?!?!

RG#6749: -turns on heat lamps so Drew will dry off-

Drew: Let me rephrase that, I only hate Joyce

May: be nice –sits on couch next to Drew-

Me: review number 5!! One more left folks:

**Hey Drew. Just wanna say you are so hot and Hi May. I love your Beautifly it is so adorable.**

May: What would ur reaction be if Drew proposed to you.

Drew: How would you propose to May.

Dare:

of you have to have a wedding and invite all ur friends and family, but don't worry it's fake.

you have got to wear a dress that makes Drew's jaw drop.

and Joyce you will film it and show it to everyone.

**- xXxPunkPrincess2894xXx**

Me: hand hurts…

Drew: From what?

Me: Nothing, just ignore me

Drew: always have, it's the only thing keeping me sane.

May: Anyway.. Thank you, I try to take great care of her

Drew: -flicks hair- and I know I'm hot, thanks for the reminder

May: and if Drew proposed to me I'd think it was some sort of prank, or something like that…

Drew: _May….._

Me: You need to tease her less Andrew, but now get down on your knees!!!

May and Drew: WHAT?!?!?!

Me: Mind out the gutter you too, he has to propose to you May, might as well do it right.

May: ohhhhh

Drew: --gets down on one knee in front of May- Maybelline Maple, would you do me the honor of letting me the man to be by your side, for the rest of our lives?

Me: -gasps- I've been waiting for this moment!!

Drew: It's just a dare Joyce…..chill…

May: -wipes tears from eyes and falls into his arms- I will, I shall, I do, yes and a million times yes!!!

Drew: -bright hot rod cherry red- _this is just a dare, this is just a dare, this is just a dare_

Me: -pulls out video cam and ultra "illegal" cable hacker cord- I love my job

**+ At the church +**

Little voice in your head: The church is decorated with fresh vibrant roses, the ribbon color is white and the bride's maids have on baby/spring colored strapless gowns. The man of honor..Well…Drew didn't have one so random guy #1 stepped in. He's wearing a grey tux and a white rose in his breast pocket.

The pews are filled to the rim with people. Anyone the two have met on their journey, except Brendan, for obvious reasons.

Drew: -standing at the front, dressed in a black tux and a red rose tucked securely into his breast pocket- _This is just a dare, this is just a dare, this is just a dare, this is just a dare, this is just a dare, this is just a dare, this is….just….a….wow…_

May: -walking down the aisle in a flowing silk like wedding dress, with off the shoulder sleeves, her veil covering her face, and her train being carried by Blaziken as her father walks her down the isle-

Drew: _she looks beautiful…. _–stands up straight as she takes the spot next to him, not making eye contact-

May: _he looks so handsome….._

Me: _I want pizza….. _ –Holding camera which is broadcasting the wedding all over the world-

Priest Guy: blah blah blah blah blah blah blah take her to be your wife and him to be your husband?

May and Drew: I do

PG: I now pronounce you, fake husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride

Drew: -lifts her veil and blushes at the sight of her-

May: Hi Drew

Drew: Hi May –leans in and gently presses lips against hers—

May: -tilts head and leans in-

World: -goes wild clapping and screaming as the anti contestshippers throw riots-

Drew and May: -pull back from each other-

Me: --pulls out walkie talkie—bring her in boys!! –Helicopter busts through the roof and drops down rope ladder-

Drew and May: -stares blankly as I climb some up the ladder in heels and a dress-

Me: what?!?! Limo's are so yesterday

May and Drew: -climb ladder as the copter flies us back to the studio and drops us back next to one of the previously made holes-

**+ Few minutes later once were all changed +**

Me: -sitting in my chair and looking at my ceiling-

May: Joyce….?

Drew: just let her have her moment. Anyway, last review:

**Man, I love this story! Hey May, I got a question for you, and Drew, I got a dare for you!! May, how would you feel if Drew made out with one of his biggest fan girls in front of you? Drew, I dare you to make out with me in front of May ;).**

**  
- DrewsBiggestFangirl**

May: Well I know all his fan girls are mindless idiots

Me: HEY?!?!

May: except Joyce, she's just obsessive

Drew: Got that right…

Me: C'mon in Barbie!!

Drew: No… not again!!

Me: --grabs Drew b3fore he can run away and slams him into Barbie-

Barbie: Drewy-kins!! –Starts kissing him, choking him with her tongue of death-

May and Me: ewwwww….

Me: and he says I'm obsessive…

Drew: -trying to pry her off and pulls back for a second- HELP ME!!!!

May: -attacks Barbie when she she's her going for Drew's chest-

Drew: -catching breath- thank goodness….Joyce what are you doing..?

Me: -holding video camera- shhhhh, YouTube..

Drew: ok then… thanks for reading everyone and we hoped you enjoyed the latest installment of FMADZ!!

Me and May: Cya next time!!!


End file.
